


I Can Smell Your Scent for Miles

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Death, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Darren is out for blood, literally, but while he's on the hunt, he gets more than bargained for in the form of a beautiful human named Chris. When their relationship grows and Chris' life is in jeopardy, will Darren risk it all and reveal the truth? If he does, can he deal with the consequences of his admission?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an alternate universe created by me and I don't claim any of it to be true. 
> 
> Written as part of the [Crisscolfer Big Bang 2015.](http://crisscolferbigbang.tumblr.com/) Thanks so much [crisscolfuck](http://crisscolfuck.tumblr.com/) for the beta, [tacogrande](http://tacogrande.tumblr.com/) for the awesome art, and the runners of this whole operation for motivating me to finish a fic that has been in my head for over a year. It has grown more than I could have ever imagined and I'm so glad it's done. Enjoy! Also check out the [playlist!](http://8tracks.com/anhedoniaa/i-can-smell-your-scent-for-miles)

Blood.

Darren smells it running hot through the veins of every body moving out on the dance floor while he stands idle by the bar.

He detects a young man among the crowd whose scent is oddly sweet and practically irresistible compared to the rest, likely from the alcohol he's consumed throughout the night; yet, there's also an undertone of something else that he can't quite discern.

The boy, probably in his early twenties, is slim and a little taller than Darren himself, with a chiseled jaw and brown hair flopping onto his forehead.

Darren would appreciate the broad arms and toned chest if he weren't so fucking hungry.

The bass pounds through him almost as wildly as the urge to feed.

There are plenty of other suitable targets nearby but Darren craves this one, so much so that he can feel the venom dripping from his fangs.

He saunters up behind the guy and murmurs, "Hey there, gorgeous."

The man snickers. "What's next? _'Do you come here often?'"_

Darren leans in to the guy's neck and inhales right where his pulse is thrumming beneath his pale skin.

He could sink his teeth in right here under the anonymity of the pulsing strobe lights but he won't.

Not just yet.

He likes the chase.

"Well, do you?" Darren asks in a low voice.

"Do _you?"_

Darren presses closer to the lean body in front of him. "Ahh, keeping the mystery, I see."

The man presses back, his ass deliciously grazing Darren's cock. "Can't give it all away," the man remarks. "Besides, I don't even know what you look like. Talk about mystery."

Darren grabs the man's hips, a hunger of a different kind filling his body.

"How about I show you and you tell me your name, beautiful? Seems like a fair trade, right?" Darren proposes, his smooth voice oozing with as much charm as he can manage given his overwhelming bloodlust.

"Laying on it thick, aren't you?" The man shouts over the loud music. "You're--"

Darren suddenly spins the man around to face him, and, wow, he's even more gorgeous up close.

His blue-green eyes shine in the colorful beams overhead and widen with shock. His pink mouth drops open slightly and Darren notices there's a slight stubble dotting the man's chin.

"Chris," the man breathes out. "My name's Chris."

"Darren." He smiles brightly and raises an eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

He could sense the man's _,Chris',_ heart beating faster as he stutters, "Y-yeah, I guess so."

"You guess?" Darren laughs, closing the gap between their hips and rolling against him to the beat.

"Mmm. Yeah."

Darren can't resist brushing his lips over the base of Chris' neck where the scent of his blood is the strongest, heady when combined with his sweat and fading cologne.

He digs his fingers hard into Chris' waist in an effort to stop himself from drinking Chris down.

It doesn't help when Chris slots a leg between Darren's and lets out a quiet moan that's barely audible to anyone without superhuman hearing.

While Chris' arms drape over Darren's shoulders lazily, Darren kisses his neck, tempting himself even more, and then trails his mouth along Chris' jaw.

He makes his way to Chris' lips and kisses him dirtily, immediately slipping his tongue inside. Desire rises inside Darren.

If Chris' mouth tastes this good, what will it taste like when he finally feeds on him?

Darren's hands drift to Chris' ass as they continue grinding. Then he nips at Chris' lower lip experimentally, earning a whimper from the other man.

Darren's ready to feed _, now,_ so he pulls away slightly and bares his fangs when Chris whispers in his ear, "I need a drink."

"Yeah, me, too." Darren sighs.

Chris takes Darren's hand and drags him to the bar. 

They call the bartender over and order their drinks, a vodka and soda for Chris and a whiskey on the rocks for Darren (he still drinks alcohol and it tastes okay though it has less of an effect on his body than when he was human).

Then Chris wonders, "So, Darren, what do you do?"

"Why does everybody always ask that, like what we do for a living is fundamental to who we are?"

He mentally curses himself for opening up the conversation when all he wants to do is gorge himself on Chris' blood.

"How very existential of you," Chris smirks as their drinks are set down in front of them. "You must be not be doing very well then. Struggling actor?"

Darren swallows hard when Chris' long fingers grip his tall glass tightly, rubbing his thumb at a spot of condensation.

Darren forces himself to look up at Chris' face when he replies, "Is everyone in this town so jaded?"

He's been in L.A. long enough to know that they are.

"Maybe." Chris shrugs. "But they usually give a bullshit answer about they haven't caught their big break yet or how they're some big shot producer or something." Chris pauses to sip his drink, wrapping his lips around around the straw and blinking up coyly through his lashes. "In any case, they'll let you know what they do, not give you some thought out response like that."

"So do I win any points for this, 'cause I'm so atypical?" Darren beams at him, much like earlier.

"Hmm, ask me after I finish this drink."

Darren takes a swig of his own drink and thinks that this one is attractive, smells good _and_ he seems intelligent.

He might keep him around for longer than just a suck and fuck, how he mentally classifies the half-drunk socialites or wannabe models whom he easily persuades into baring their necks and usually the rest of their bodies for a night or two. 

He prefers having longer relationships, however, that last several months or even a few years. He can build trust naturally this way rather than rely on his superficial charm, a quality he always possessed but suddenly became enhanced as a vampire. He was always good at talking his way out of a situation even as a human but now he barely even has to think. When he's in a position of being discovered as a vampire, the exact words to make his prey forget just flow out as if he were pre-programmed with them. He's learned that others of his kind have taken years to hone this skill but for him it worked the first time he tried. As if by magic, those human fools actually believe anything he says, no matter how ridiculous it might sound.

Sometimes he still feels shitty for doing that but it works when he needs a quick fix.

However Darren's already sure that Chris won't be one of those quick fixes.

"I'm a musician," Darren finally confesses. "I've done some acting though. Only a couple small things here and there."

"Translation: you haven't gotten any good roles so you switched career paths." Chris chuckles wryly and then gulps some more of his drink.

"Nope. Music pays better and more regularly at the moment. I have a weekly gig at a restaurant." 

He conveniently leaves out that it's mostly because he can't afford the notoriety that might come with any major acting roles.

Chris grins after downing the rest of his drink. "Management couldn't find anyone better, I guess?"

"Hey, you should at least listen to me before you mock me. What do you do, Chris?"

"I work at a coffee shop but I'm trying to get a manuscript out to publishing companies."

"Oh, cool. What are you writing?"

"A novel among other things."

Darren finishes his own drink, the burn coating his dry throat.

He's still thirsty. 

He needs blood.

But he continues the conversation anyway.

"Are you gonna tell me what it's about or...?"

"I think maybe we should dance instead," Chris suggests, licking his lips while staring at Darren's mouth.

"Sounds good to me."

As soon as they're back on the dance floor, Darren's eyes flit to a scar on Chris' neck, probably sensitive and perfect for feeding.

Darren ghosts his fingers across the spot and then his lips, causing Chris to bare his neck enticingly.

"Fuck," Darren curses under his breath as their chests brush together.

He can feel Chris' heart pumping blood through his veins and sustaining his life.

Soon a taste of it will sustain Darren too.

Just a taste.

He nips a little harder than last time at the spot of raised skin right above the crook of his neck.

A few drops of blood trickle onto Darren's tongue, salty and sweet with that lovely coppery tang at the end.

But he craves more, wants to hear Chris' cry of pain as he digs his fangs in.

"You wanna go somewhere a little more private?" Darren asks in his ear and then pulls back to gauge Chris' reaction.

"Yeah," he answers, his blue eyes slightly hazy.

"You okay?" Darren checks.

Some people are more sensitive to blood loss than others, especially when they're drunk, so he makes sure it's safe to continue.

"Yeah," Chris repeats. "Let's get outta here."

Darren grips Chris' hand, soft and warm in his own rough, lifeless one and spirits him out into the sticky night air of the alley behind the club.

"You call this private?" Chris wonders incredulously.

Darren crowds him against the brick wall. "No one will bother us out here. Trust me."

"Do you say that to all the men?"

He pins Chris' wrists above their heads with one hand and brings their lower halves together.

"Only the really hot ones," Darren whispers in Chris' ear. 

"Shit," Chris swears when Darren laps at the puncture wound he made earlier.

He can feel Chris getting hard against his thigh and soon he will be too. Darren's arousal works differently since his heart stopped beating but it still works.

He just needs someone else's blood in him to get there.

It helps when that someone is already turned on, by Darren himself no less.

Darren kisses up Chris' neck and then back down, breathing in the intoxicating mix of Chris' blood, sweat and arousal radiating off his skin.

"God, just do something," Chris says impatiently.

"I will. I'm gonna make you feel so good. I got you."

Darren gulps and bites down, his other hand flying over Chris' mouth right after the other man lets out a delicious whimper.

Chris' blood tastes sweet like he suspected but not cloyingly so, like some others who have usually downed fruity drinks before Darren's encounter with them. It's thick and overtly masculine the way Darren sometimes craves, with dark, spicy notes that flood Darren's throat.

Chris thrusts against Darren and lets out a muffled groan.

Darren grinds in return, sucking on Chris' neck a little harder and dragging the hand from Chris' mouth to his hip.

He kisses Chris again, the taste of blood still lingering on his tongue and hopes Chris isn't disgusted by it.

Chris is probably too drunk or aroused to care because he eagerly kisses back while Darren presses his knee to Chris' groin and licks inside Chris' mouth before pulling back slightly.

"You really are so gorgeous," Darren whispers in Chris' ear, trailing his fingers under the hem of Chris' shirt. "You taste so good. I bet you feel even better."

Chris moans in return.

"You want me to touch you?" Darren asks, voice laced with honey.

"Fuck yes."

Darren deftly unbuttons Chris' jeans and slips his hand into Chris' underwear. "So fucking eager, aren't you? So hungry for it, just like I am for you."

"Y--yes," Chris tells him. 

He jerks Chris off, slicking his thumb over the head of Chris' cock.

"Ohh, oh," Chris moans, his eyes starting to roll back a little.

"Yeah, that's it," Darren murmurs as he increases the pace of his hand and sucks at the coagulating wound on Chris' neck.

Darren's own arousal grows as Chris quietly curses and spills hot over Darren's fist.

Darren strokes him through the aftershocks and kisses him until Chris softens. Then he relinquishes his grip on Chris' wrist, unzipping his own jeans. 

Chris weakly reaches for him. "Hey, lemme--"

"No, no, you relax," Darren interrupts, taking himself in hand.

"I am relaxed. I just wanna touch you." Chris glances down between them. "Can I blow you?"

"Oh my God. Maybe, unhh, next time?" Darren offers, not bothering to wipe his hand off as he jerks himself in earnest.

"Next time, huh? Who says--?" Chris starts, his eyes widening in wonder. "You're using my--?" 

"Your come as lube to jack myself off? Yeah."

"Shit."

Chris reaches out his hand but Darren smacks him away with a hard _thwack_ and continues until he's finished.

Chris winces away and when Darren looks up from wiping his hand on his pants, he notices Chris intently staring at his mouth.

"You okay?" Chris asks, eyebrows drawing together. "Your mouth is all..." He trails off, pointing to the aforementioned spot with his finger.

Darren licks his lips and swallows. "Oh, um. Must've bit my tongue or something."

"But it's on your lips. You might need to see a doctor," Chris advises, alarm evident in his tone.

Darren meets his eyes, mesmerizing Chris with his charm. "I'll be fine. You will be, too. Don't worry about it, alright?"

"Alright," he replies in a daze, all traces of unease gone.

"Good." 

Once Darren is sure that Chris is no longer under his spell, he zips up, the blood still drying on his mouth. Then he pulls Chris in for a dirty kiss.

"Let's go back inside, yeah?" Darren suggests.

"Uh huh. Another drink?"

"Sounds good."

Darren's fully sated, but once they're back at the bar he can't stop staring as the lights illuminate the marks on Chris' neck.

"What?" Chris grins.

"Just thinking about how I don't have your number yet."

"Who says I'm going to give it?"

As Chris looks away in search of the bartender, Darren admires the lovely alabaster skin of Chris' jaw and dreams of making his mark there.

Darren flexes his own jaw before saying, "You had a good time tonight, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah but that doesn't mean I'm obligated to see you again." 

Darren could convince him to give it but he won't. Instead, he counters with, "You're still seeing me right now. There must be something you like."

Chris sips the drink set before him, his eyes trending toward green as they linger over Darren's face. "Maybe there is."

"Will you let me find out what that might be?"

Chris pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Gimme your number."

"Oh, um, sure."

Darren blinks in surprise but he obliges.

That was easier than he thought.

"So, Chris--"

Chris finishes his drink and whispers hot in Darren's ear, "I'll call you," before turning on his heel and into the crowd.

Though Darren could track his scent, he lets Chris slip away for now.

\----

Chris doesn't call but he does text a few days later.

_Hey, it's Chris from the club._

Darren texts back:

_Hi! Long time, no talk ;) What's up?_

_Can I see you again? At the club, perhaps?_ Chris replies.

 _Sounds good,_ Darren tells him.

At least Darren won't have to explain his lack of food consumption or his inability to be present in daylight, though sometimes there's enough smog blanketing the L.A. sky to get around the latter fact.

Darren charms his way into a VIP area of the club and lets Chris know to meet him there.

He can smell Chris before he sees him, less sweet than last time but still equally as masculine and clean. 

Darren starts to salivate with the memory of Chris' taste; he's gotten by on the taste of others since their encounter but they weren't like Chris. 

He also didn't screw around with any of them, not in the mood to play with any of his food like that.

"How'd you score this?" Chris asks, standing behind him.

"I have my ways." Darren smirks without turning around.

"Meaning you were a persuasive asshole."

Darren spins around. With Chris so intoxicatingly close that he can barely think straight, he's overwhelmed with a sudden desire to feed.

Darren licks his lips, blatantly staring down at Chris' mouth. "I didn't have to persuade _you,_ did I? I was thinking we could have a quieter place to chat than the last time."

"Who says I wanna chat with you, Darren?"

"I was hoping we could get to know each other better, Chris."

Darren notices the still-healing wound he made during their last encounter and it takes everything in him not to tear into that flesh, especially as he presses his palm to Chris' chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

"I'd say that we know each well enough," Chris tells him, sucking in a deep breath.

"Oh yeah? Is that why you wanted to see me again?"

Darren leans down to Chris' neck, _thisclose_ to baring his fangs.

"L--let's sit down," Chris stutters.

They move over to the corner booth of the VIP room, Darren sitting dangerously close to him.

"What do you wanna know?" Chris wonders.

He knows he can convince Chris to tell him anything he wants to hear but he won't.

He wants Chris to trust him.

"Tell me about the story you're writing."

"I'm not sure that's appropriate for this setting. It's a children's book."

"Really? Do you have kids?"

"Oh God, no. I mean not yet. Maybe someday. I've already said way too much. I barely know you."

Darren grins at him. "No, it sounds nice. You want a drink?"

"Oh God, yes." Chris groans. "That would be great."

"Vodka and soda?"

Chris' eyes widen and then he grins softly. "Yeah, please."

Darren wouldn't mind seeing that more often.

"So, about that children's book," Darren prods after flagging down the waitress and ordering their drinks.

"I don't think you've earned that yet."

"What have I earned then, Chris?" he asks, licking his lips and placing a hand on Chris' knee.

"More than you deserve, honestly." Chris gulps. "Where are those drinks?"

"Hey, what's with the nerves? You weren't like this the other night."

"Honestly, I'm not as drunk as I was then."

"So are drunken hookups your M.O.?"

Chris shrugs. "Only if I feel like it."

"I see. Do you always make it a habit to revisit your drunken hookups?"

His eyes survey Darren's frame. "Mmm, sometimes. Not usually at the scene of the crime, though, so to speak."

"Well, technically the scene is outside, so..." Darren chuckles darkly, trailing off and trying not to recall his past associations with Chris' morbid turn of phrase.

"Ahh, still a smartass then."

Darren smiles at the waitress who returns with their drinks and then he addresses Chris. "Hey, you chose the location, man. We could've seen a movie or something."

"Y--you wanna see a movie with me? Like a date?" Chris asks incredulously as the waitress leaves.

"Why not? Aren't we sort of on one right now?" 

Chris takes a long sip and then answers. "I--I suppose so."

"Then let's ditch this joint. What would you like to see?"

"Wow. I--Wow. I need to finish this drink first."

"Take your time." Darren rubs his hand along Chris' thigh comfortingly. "By the way, you're cute when you're nervous."

"Thanks." Chris' face flushes in his beautifully mortal way and Darren kind of wants to kiss him. "So is it your treat since you suggested it?"

"Sure. It's only fair," Darren concedes.

Chris quickly finishes his drink. "Great. Lead the way."

\----

They drive to the theater in separate cars, Chris following Darren.

Darren holds the door for Chris at the entrance, earning a sideways glance and a half-hearted "thank you" from Chris.

Maybe that's not the proper dating protocol in the twenty-first century.

Darren's not even sure since he hasn't been on a real date in years and only just started actively seeking out men in the last decade or so. Either way he was trying to be courteous so he shrugs it off.

After they get their tickets, Darren stands in line with Chris at the concession stand and watches him order a large popcorn and large Diet Coke. Darren declines of course, explaining that he’s not hungry.

Then he catches a whiff of Chris' scent again and sighs.

As much as he wants to feed on Chris, he also wants to get to know him. Thus Darren restrains himself, resting a hand on the small of Chris' back after the usher takes their ticket and they head to their seats.

"Did it suddenly get colder in here?" Chris wonders aloud.

Darren swallows nervously, remembering his lack of body heat. "I, uh, I hadn't noticed. They always keep it freezing in these places though." Darren reluctantly drops his hand from Chris as they sit. "Is that better?"

Chris frowns a little and looks at Darren. "Kind of. Yeah, actually. You sure you don't want any?" Chris offers before shoveling popcorn in his mouth.

Darren's mouth flattens into a hard line, suddenly aware of Chris' pulse beating hard under the thin skin of his wrist. "Nah, I'm good. Maybe later."

"Alright. Fine. More for me then."

The lights go down and it's difficult to ignore the need to sink his fangs into Chris right there in front of everyone.

It would be so easy.

He could simply compel anyone who sees to forget, including Chris.

"You're not scared, are you?"

Darren looks up to a smirking Chris.

"No."

 _But you should be,_ Darren wants to add.

"Your hands are shaking," Chris whispers while the trailers play on.

Darren glances down to his own hand, trembling and tightly gripping the armrest between he and Chris.

"It's okay. That movie looked intense." Chris smiles sweetly and lays one of his hands over Darren's. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, 'fraidy cat."

The warmth shocks Darren at first and makes him want Chris even more but then he relaxes and returns his grin. "Thanks for keeping my secret."

"No problem. I'm guessing horror films aren't your thing?"

Darren chuckles ironically. "They're not my favorite."

"Not mine either," Chris returns and then slurps his soda.

"Duly noted."

Darren watches the light from the screen flicker across Chris' face and thinks of how he could take his time with Chris in private, claiming him and kissing him all over his beautiful pale skin.

First Darren would lay Chris down, stripping him of every layer of clothing and marking him all over, careful not to puncture anywhere too deeply. Then he would strike at Chris' neck once again, acquiring enough blood to maintain his own arousal.

After that, he would have Chris' blood, and his body, for as long as their stamina allowed.

One of Chris' hands falls to Darren's thigh.

"How's the movie, Darren?"

Darren shifts in his chair. "Um, good."

"Really? Because I don't think you've been paying attention. I think something else has got you on the edge of your seat. Care to tell me what that is?"

Darren meets Chris' knowing gaze. "You, of course."

"You wanna go somewhere more private?" Chris suggests, almost laughing.

"Using my own methods against me I see. You're a fast learner."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Darren looks back at the screen quickly and notices that the movie is still playing. He really wants to get know Chris but he can't resist another opportunity like this.

After all, Darren does have forever for the other stuff, right?

"A resounding yes," Darren whispers low in Chris' ear. "Let's go."

\----

They're standing near the back of Darren's car in a flash.

"Well, you have a warped idea of privacy," Chris comments wryly. "Then again, I--Ahh!" He groans when Darren's mouth latches onto his neck.

"No one's here and it's dark. Here's as good a place as any," Darren reasons between kisses.

"Y-you're right."

Darren deftly reaches for his keys and unlocks the doors, never letting Chris go.

"Get in," Darren commands darkly.

"Okay." Chris agrees, of course.

Darren opens the door to the back seat and pushes Chris inside, climbing on top of him in a nanosecond.

All he can think is _mine, mine, mine_ as he traces over the wound he created on Chris' neck, first with his fingers and then with his tongue.

"Oh, ohh," Chris moans. "Y'know, you--you could have skipped the pretense of taking me out first. I would have been, unhh, completely okay with that."

"I wouldn't have." Darren pauses. "I actually do wanna take you out, too. Isn't that what you kids do nowadays?"

"Sometimes. How old are you?"

Darren knows he can't answer with the truth (Chris wouldn't believe him even if he did) so he settles on, "Old enough, you young whippersnapper."

"Oh my God. Don't call me that if you wanna get into my pants again."

"Fine, _Chris,"_ he murmurs, one of his hands snaking under Chris' shirt.

His other hand cups Chris' cheek as he leans in and kisses Chris' warm mouth.

Chris shivers beneath him but deepens the kiss anyway, his tongue slipping into Darren's mouth and his hands drifting down to Darren's ass.

Darren grinds down in response, feeling Chris half-hard against him already. Darren would be too but he needs blood so he focuses on satisfying Chris instead.

He unzips Chris' pants, dips his hand inside and starts to stroke him roughly when Chris breaks away.

"Ugh, need more," Chris breathes out.

"Yeah?" Darren stares down at him, maintaining eye contact as he licks his palm and wraps his hand around Chris once more. "That better?"

 _"Yes."_ Chris groans. "Wanna--Let me--"

Darren cuts him off with a harsh kiss and one hand pressing to Chris' bare chest where his shirt has rucked up.

Chris' heart is beating rapidly, blood rushing so fast through his veins that Darren can practically taste him again.

If Darren drags his teeth a little further down and digs in deep--

No. He wants Chris to live, wants to get under his skin in more than just the physical sense.

"I've got you," Darren assures him, kissing along Chris' jaw.

"But-- _shit,"_ Chris interrupts, his leg slipping off the seat as he quickly recovers, draping his arms over Darren's shoulders and his leg around Darren's waist. "I really want to--"

Darren's fist slides up Chris' cock and he swipes his thumb over the head. "Get off? Yeah I got that."

"Fuck. No, I--"

"Just wait, okay?"

He understands that Chris wants to touch him too but he can't. Not yet.

So he experimentally nips at an unmarked spot high on Chris' neck and bites down, no longer able to resist.

As the blood flows into Darren's mouth, it tastes like a strange combination of salty, sweet and an undeniably unique element he can't quite place, still as delicious as before.

Darren strokes Chris harder and faster, swallowing him down and Chris lets out a pained cry.

It's not enough to quench Darren's thirst for blood or to get him to full arousal but he needs to stop before he hurts Chris anymore.

So Darren forces himself to lick over the fresh wound to seal it and jerks Chris off until he's spilling over Darren's fist and whimpering Darren's name.

Darren softly sucks at the spot on Chris' neck as he comes down, waiting for Chris to relax until he asks how he's doing.

"You okay?" 

"Mmm, 'm great," Chris replies dreamily. "Kinda wanna pass out but I want you."

"I want you too but it's getting late and--"

"C'mon. Please. Tell me how you like to be touched," Chris whispers in his ear and if Darren were still human he would have shivered.

"I can't. Not now."

"Maybe you need some incentive?"

Chris takes Darren's hand off his now-softening dick, his blue eyes drawn to the drops of thick fluid that landed on Darren's fingers.

"You make me feel so good, Darren. I just want to make you feel good too."

Chris licks the come off Darren's pointer finger, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it lewdly. 

It's nearly enough to get Darren there but he knows what he really needs is more blood.

He can't risk it though, not when Chris' body has barely replenished itself since the last feeding.

"You--you do make me feel good." Darren finally answers, watching Chris pull off. "More amazing than you know."

"Really?"

"Yes. I--I want to be careful. That's all. I'd rather take care of you." 

"What an unselfish guy." Chris chuckles wryly.

"It's true. I--"

Chris studies his face. "Do you have a problem or something? Y'know, with..." he trails off.

Darren fixes him with a stare, preparing to charm him. "No, not at all. We had a good time tonight, both of us. And the marks on your neck will heal, okay? You'll be fine."

"Alright," Chris replies, his eyes glazing over. "I had a good time too. Maybe we could do it again? Over dinner, perhaps."

"Sure. I'll call you," Darren rushes out, putting Chris back together. "I'll help you to your car."

"Thank you. Such a gentleman," Chris compliments, giving him a sloppy kiss.

The shred of humanity left in Darren almost makes him feel guilty for covering his own ass, especially with a guy he actually likes.

Maybe he'll reveal some version of the truth to Chris but not tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Darren would love to accept Chris' invitation to a meal.

He wants more than getting off in alleyways and parked cars, stealing sips of Chris' blood like the animal he is.

He wants to make small talk and see Chris smiling at him from across a candlelit table. For the first time in a long time, he wants something resembling a normal relationship.

But with mortals those can never last because Darren's never been selfish enough to turn anyone; plus he's never wanted the responsibility.

So maybe he'll have to pretend for a little while longer that this has potential and that he won't have to eventually convince Chris to forget him.

A week after their movie date and after his own quick meal, Darren meets Chris for dinner at a nice restaurant.

"Hey," Chris greets him and Darren takes a moment to stare.

Chris looks stunning as always in black skinny jeans and a navy blue button-down shirt with the two top buttons casually undone. His hair is swept back off his forehead, highlighting the sharp angles of his jaw and then--Holy shit, _those eyes._

Darren's been on this earth over half a century and has never seen anything like them. He feels like Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_ spotting the skyline of The Emerald City in the distance, the whole world narrowed to Technicolor hues of blue and green.

"Hi," Darren finally returns, tightly embracing Chris.

Darren buries his face in the crook of Chris' neck, inhaling Chris' scent, masculine and now comfortingly familiar. Though he's fully sated, he still wants to mar that sweet flesh and maybe a lesser part of him wants to cuddle there and keep breathing Chris in just to be close.

Chris clears his throat and pulls away. "Good to see you again too, Darren. Between work and the book, I've kinda been losing my mind."

Darren grins, holding the door open. "How about we go inside and you can tell me all about it?"

"Sounds great." Chris' eyes widen the at ornate chandeliers hanging from the rustic wooden beams on the ceiling. "Wow, didn't peg you for the white tablecloth type."

"I'm really not but I kinda wanted to treat you to something nicer than popcorn and a soda." Darren chuckles, pointing to the display behind the hostess stand. "Look, they even have a wine list if that's your thing."

"I'm learning to appreciate them. How about you?"

"I indulge occasionally."

"Everything's good in moderation, right?"

Darren's eyes linger over the expanse of Chris' lean, pale neck, the blue veins shining beneath his skin. 

"You could say that," Darren confirms, venom coating his mouth.

Thankfully, the hostess interrupts, politely showing them to their seats.

"So, what looks good to you?" Chris asks while scanning the menu. 

"You," Darren answers honestly.

Chris blushes and rolls his eyes. "Maybe I'm not on the menu tonight."

"Well, that sucks." Darren reaches his hand across the table. "Is there a chance I can persuade you on dessert?"

Chris eyes him curiously but doesn't take the offer. "I'll have to think about it."

"Fine. Leave me hanging then. I'll just have to _pretend_ to listen to you whine about your week." Darren smirks.

Chris smiles softly, grabbing Darren's hand.

"Anyway, I've heard the scallops are killer," Darren remarks, wincing at his own word choice but Chris doesn't notice.

"Great. Maybe I'll get that," he replies, looking back down at the menu.

When the waitress comes by, Chris orders exactly that with some sort of white wine while Darren orders beef that he knows he won't eat with a glass of merlot.

"You gonna tell me about your week now?" Darren comments, rubbing his thumb over Chris' hand.

"Um, yeah, so I had to work the morning rush all week and the customers were such bitches. Like, this woman complained that her soy latte had too much soy and not enough foam although I made it perfectly. She's lucky I didn't spit in the second one I made for her. I will never understand people's fascination with coffee."

Darren scrunches his face. "Wait, you're a writer and you hate coffee?"

The waitress returns with their drinks and Chris thanks her.

"Ironic, huh? Barista writer who can't stand coffee." Chris laughs before taking a sip of his drink.

"Kinda. I've never been a fan either. I'm more of a hard liquor kind of guy."

Chris gestures to Darren's glass. "I've noticed."

"Ahh, nothing gets by you," Darren says, sipping his own wine. "So what about the book?"

"Umm." Chris squeezes Darren's hand tightly. "I got another rejection letter. I stopped reading after _'Mr. Colfer, we regret to inform you...'"_

Darren frowns. "That's fucking awful. You'll get a bite eventually though."

"How do you know?"

"Because you don't seem like the kind of guy who gives up until he gets what he wants. Makes you that much hotter."

Chris raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'll keep that in mind. Enough about my miserable existence. How about you?"

"I'm on a date with a great guy and I'm enjoying an awesome dinner. Can't complain."

"We didn't even get our food yet."

"Don't care," Darren replies, kissing Chris' hand. "Just wanna be with you."

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

The waitress huffs, setting their dishes in front of them and Chris flushes again, dropping Darren's hand to grab a fork.

"'Kay. That's your prerogative, man." Darren shrugs, cutting into his meat and watching the red juice drip onto his plate.

If he's forced to order human food, he always gets rare beef; it makes the stench more tolerable since it evokes memories of his last feeding.

"How's your food?" Darren inquires, changing the subject.

"Mmm, amazing," he replies after a mouthful of food. "Your recommendation was great."

"Of course it was. Have I steered you wrong yet?"

"Hmm. Well, not wrong exactly." Chris gives him a sly smile.

"What does that mean? Do tell, dear Christopher." 

Darren stabs a piece of meat with his fork, picking it up and putting it back down. He's trained himself by now not to be visibly disgusted by food but he still can't eat it.

"Ah, ah, ah," Chris chides. "We've been talking about me a lot. I wanna know more about you. This is sort of our first date."

Darren raises an eyebrow. "Oh, what were the first two then?"

"Exploring our physical compatibility. This is more of a fact-finding mission," Chris remarks and then takes a swig from his glass. "What is Darren all about?"

Darren contemplates how much he should tell for a moment and decides to stick as close to the truth as he can.

"My name's Darren Criss. I'm a musician and I make a decent living playing gigs, enough to live on my own. I perform standards and some of my own tunes. I've even written a couple songs for other people and released my own EP a while ago. I grew up in San Francisco and now I'm here. That's pretty much it."

Of course, he leaves out the bit about becoming a dangerous supernatural creature who will probably live forever but hey, everyone has secrets.

"You never mentioned that you were a songwriter before. Have I heard any of your stuff?" Chris questions.

"My own personal stuff? Probably not. It's very folky acoustic indie pop kinda stuff. It has a very specific flavor. The other songs are on the albums of famous artists but they weren't hit singles or anything."

"Not a name dropper. How humble," Chris muses, swirling his glass around.

Darren ducks his head. "I try. So, fact finder." He laughs. "My turn. I know you're an aspiring writer but what's your story?"

"Nothing interesting. I grew up in California too but way upstate from here. It's a cow town near Fresno that you've probably never heard of," Chris tells him and pauses to take a sip of his wine. Then he swallows. "I tried community college for a semester but it wasn't for me so I quit. I worked a low-paying job at a laundromat and somehow scrounged up enough money from that and from begging my parents for a few months' rent. Then I moved to L.A. and now I live with a couple of roommates, Lea and Ashley. They're a pain in the ass sometimes but overall they're great."

Darren doubts he'll ever meet them but he hopes.

He swallows down his wine and watches Chris finish the rest of his meal, suddenly regretting that he drank his fill before their date.

He stares at the pulse beating in Chris' neck and wants to indulge yet again.

But he won't, not tonight.

"More wine?" Darren suggests, clearing his throat.

"No, I'm fine but thanks for asking. Do you wanna split the check? You did treat last time. It's only fair."

"Yeah but that was nothing. This is different."

"Exactly," Chris reasons. "I can afford one nice meal, Darren. I don't need you to take care of me."

"But I want to," Darren says earnestly. "Please let me."

He briefly considers charming Chris into listening to him but he doesn't want to take away his free will. There needs to be _some_ honesty in this relationship.

"Fine," Chris concedes. "I'm paying next time."

"Deal." Darren flags down the waitress and requests the check. 

When she leaves, Darren leans across the table, his feet tangling with Chris'.

"So, next time, eh?" Darren remarks playfully.

"Yes, next time." Chris smiles. "I would appreciate seeing you again."

"Cool." Darren pays, hope filling his no longer beating heart.

They exit the front door with Darren's hand on the small of Chris' back.

"Can I walk you to your car, Chris?"

"I would love that."

"Are we going to desecrate another backseat?" Darren chuckles.

"Not today but I've been dying to do this all night." Chris' eyes stray to Darren's mouth before he squeezes Darren's side and leans in.

Chris softly presses his lips to Darren's own and his other hand to Darren's chest. Chris tastes a little like alcohol and something else that Darren's learning is just the man himself.

He's delicious in every way and Darren can't get enough.

Chris sucks on Darren's top lip while Darren lets out a small groan.

Apparently that spurs Chris on further because then he sucks on Darren's bottom lip and kisses him again.

Darren cups Chris' face with his hands, ready to slip his tongue inside and deepen the kiss when Chris pulls away with a confused look on his face.

"I should get going," Chris announces, brows still furrowed as his hands fall away from Darren.

Darren can hear Chris' heart beating loudly with arousal and anticipation.

"Are you sure?" Darren wonders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I--I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Darren shrugs. "Especially since y'know, I've already sampled the goods and all."

Chris smiles tentatively. "Oh my God. Good night, Darren."

"Good night, Chris."

Darren retreats to his car and hopes that whatever left Chris on edge isn't enough to make him run away.

\----

They don't talk until about five days later despite Darren texting Chris and leaving voice mails.

Chris finally explains through a text message that he's been busy taking on extra shifts at work and that he also got lost in refining his novel.

_Oh shit._

When Chris kissed him, he touched his chest. What if he realized there's nothing there but a rotting, dead heart? What if he started to question the marks on his neck?

Chris seems smart; it's only a matter of time.

Darren has to fix this before it gets out of control.

 _You should come see me ;),_ Darren texts back and then waits.

This would be so much easier if he could see Chris' face. 

Sometimes Darren really hates modern technology.

Ten long minutes later, Chris replies:

_Are you free tonight?_

_Yes :),_ Darren answers.

Luckily, Darren is actually off and if he wasn't he could've always charmed his boss into believing he was at the restaurant performing his regular set the whole time.

Darren asks Chris to hang out at his place, explaining that there are no pesky roommates to bother them and adding a winking face at the end.

He has to at least admit that emoticons are pretty awesome.

It works because Chris says yes right away.

Maybe Darren can still salvage this.

\----

A few hours later, Darren relaxes when he picks up Chris' scent down the road from his house.

Still, when Chris finally enters, Darren has to ask if everything's okay.

After that, they sit on the couch together and Chris finally says, "No it's not. I suck at this."

Darren moves closer, touching Chris' knee. "What do you mean?"

"Relationships. I seem to sabotage myself with the most ridiculous scenarios and screw them up before they even start."

"Okay. Elaborate, please."

"I--" he chuckles. "You're going to think I'm insane, but I swear your heart stopped beating the other night and I was convinced you were a zombie. I mean, you're a great guy. There has to be _something_ wrong with you. Like wanting to eat my brains."

Darren bursts out laughing, a little more relieved. "You really are ridiculous. I like your brain but not like that. Besides, wouldn't I have a rotting jaw and just make growling noises at you?" Darren hisses teasingly and almost bares his fangs when he zeroes in on a particularly delicious-looking vein in Chris' neck. "And if I wanted to eat you I could have done it already."

At least that much is true.

"You've been watching too many movies and post-apocalyptic TV shows," Darren continues. "The latter are all the rage, so I hear."

"Oh, really?" Chris asks, amusement etching his features. 

"I like to keep up with trends." Darren shrugs. "We live in a rather trendy city, Chris."

Chris looks at him oddly. "I guess so."

"Anyway, did you ever think that maybe you just have that effect on me?" Darren challenges, raising an eyebrow.

"That I can make your heart stop?" Chris guffaws. "God, that is the worst line I've ever heard. You've already picked me up. There's no need."

Darren rests a hand on Chris' thigh. "Maybe I wanted to hear you laugh and make you realize how crazy you are." Then he stares at Chris intently, working his charm. "Your fears are unfounded by the way. I would never kill you. Keep that in that back of your mind."

Chris' eyes glaze over for a moment and then he blinks. "Okay. I guess I have a very active imagination, being a writer and all."

"Yes you do. Tell me about it."

Chris doesn't say anything so Darren goes on.

"No seriously. I wanna know."

Chris fidgets rather adorably. "Well, I've been writing ever since I was a kid. I had this idea about reworking fairy tales and I've been trying to put it to paper, or at least out in a Word document, ever since."

"That sounds really awesome. And you don't have any formal training?"

"I took a couple of writing classes when I was in community college but I never got a degree or anything."

"Wow." Darren's eyes widen. "Ambitious. I like that."

"How about you? How'd you learn to play music and write songs?"

"Meh, I've been honing it since I was young like you." Darren smiles. "But I did attend and graduate college with a degree in musical theatre. I play piano, guitar, sometimes even drums. I played the cello and violin when I was a teenager. I was bit of a band geek."

"Whoa. Jack of all trades, then?"

"Master of none." Darren chuckles. "I can be my own backup band if I wanted though. Comes in handy."

"Oh really? Do you still own a cello and a violin? Can you be your own orchestra too?"

"My cello's long gone but the violin might be in storage somewhere. I don't know, man. I'd need more pieces for that."

Chris scoots closer to him, so close that his scent burns Darren's nostrils. "I'd like to hear you play something though. Anything."

"O--okay." Darren swallows, picking up his guitar where it rests next to the couch. "I left my guitar here because I've been working on some new stuff. None of it is done but I can play you an older tune of mine."

"Yeah, I'd love that," Chris replies and sits back, intently listening as Darren strums the first notes and begins to sing:

_"You're a diamond that I'm afraid to touch. You're damn near flawless, and I'm sure you'd cut, up my eyes, my hands, my head, my heart..."_

He had written it almost fifty years ago about the beautiful blonde woman who had turned him. He still has a vivid memory of her brilliant hazel eyes flashing to a deep crimson before her fangs sunk into his neck.

He was so mesmerized by her that he didn't even know what was happening.

He had made Chris just as clueless the first time he fed on him and every time after that.

 _"You'd tear this canvas skin apart,"_ he sings on.

Darren resented her at first for blinding him but now he realizes the importance of his target not knowing how he could destroy them.

Y'know, ignorance is bliss and all that shit.

He wonders if Chris would understand this if he ever discovers how Darren has hurt and deceived him.

Then he continues to sing about the woman who had treated him that very same way, twisting her into Medusa's descendant who preys on men and breaks their hearts.

She didn't damage him emotionally but she definitely broke _something_ in him.

His whole body ached and burned as the sun rose that first morning.

He strums on, closing his eyes:

_"Was it how she arrived? I can't tell, or was it in the way she left me here?"_

Then he recalls how odd it felt the first time he had thirsted for blood though she explained how natural it would become once he fed and completed his transition.

He opens his eyes in the present day and studies Chris' face, realizing how fucking right she had been; he tries to sing the song yet he can only focus on the steady thrum of Chris' heart pumping blood through his living, breathing human body.

Darren finishes with a flourish, no longer carrying that young rage he had had when he first wrote and performed the song because it's brought him here to this moment, with this attractive, intriguing young man that he would have never met otherwise.

Yup, his life has turned out to be pretty groovy.

Part of him wishes he could share all of it with Chris.

But he can't, not without frightening him or turning him.

As for the latter, he would never take that choice away from him and more selfishly, he wouldn't deprive himself of his best food source.

He sets all these thoughts aside along with his guitar in favor of watching Chris' surprised expression.

"Well, that was not at all what I expected," Chris remarks. "It was actually good, for one."

"Um, thanks. So I'm good for more than just getting you off?"

Chris grins. "Perhaps. I'm still figuring that out."

Darren raises an eyebrow. "Maybe we should figure it out a little more over drinks and a movie?" 

"Sure. Why not?"

They settle on the couch soon after that and Chris eventually accepts his invitation to snuggle. With Chris' back to Darren's chest, Darren feels almost human again, thinking of a future that could include more moments like this.

How long could it last though? 


	3. Chapter 3

As they grow closer over the next few weeks, Chris makes a habit of visiting Darren's place after work and Darren notices he smells like a pleasant mixture of sweat and vanilla. Darren begins to stash away pints of blood in his fridge rather than sneaking away to feed (he befriended a nurse a long time ago for when he didn't feel like searching for live prey). Then he kisses away Chris' stress like a normal significant other.

However, he still keeps the secret of who he really is, dodging questions from Chris until he charms him into no longer asking them.

Darren thinks he might even be falling for him but one day Darren leaves a sleeping Chris alone in his room and it almost ruins their budding relationship.

While making dinner for Chris and snacking on his own meal, he smiles as he hears Chris stir. He's about to call to him when Chris beats him to it.

Chris pads down the hallway sleepily and then stands at the edge of the kitchen, holding a photograph in his hand. "Dare, what's this?"

Darren looks down at it and even from an angle, he knows.

It's him right before he turned a little over fifty years ago, wearing bellbottoms, a loose-fitting shirt, sunglasses with trendy round frames and a flower crown taming his out-of-control curls.

"That's, um, that's my grandfather."

"Wow. You look exactly like him minus the crazy hair and the funky sunglasses."

"I never really knew him but my dad used to tell me that all the time," Darren lies, turning back to the eggs on the stove.

Chris smirks. "I have to admit that he's kind of a looker."

"I heard he turned all the girls' heads and some boys too. All that free love back in the day."

"Huh, and you'd know about that how?"

"Had to research it for a role once. Plus, y'know, the Internet is a thing."

Chris raises an eyebrow and puts the photo down on the counter. "Right. You never experimented with any 'free love' yourself, have you?"

Darren sighs in relief that Chris asks him a question that he can honestly answer. "I was known to dabble a bit, before you, of course. Now my love is a bit more contained so to speak."

"Oh yeah?" Chris wraps his arms around Darren's middle, tucking his chin into the crook of Darren's neck. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Darren inhales, wondering if Chris drank anything at work that would make him taste sweet. "It means that I only wanna be with one person now."

"So we're exclusive then?"

Darren looks over at him, those bright blue eyes stunningly close, and briefly contemplates how much more brilliant they'd be if Chris turned. 

"Well, I don't make breakfast for dinner for just anyone," Darren answers after a moment. "I hope you like your eggs scrambled."

"Ahh, I'll keep that in mind and you're lucky that I do."

Darren spins around to face him. "You're not dating anyone else, are you?"

Chris smiles. "No. Only you, since you made me breakfast for dinner and all."

"Glad I could bribe you with food. That was my plan all along." Darren chuckles and swiftly turns the burner off without looking.

"Ahh, you're getting to know me quite well, I see. Want me to share with you this time?"

Darren grabs Chris' hips and whispers against his mouth, "Nope. I know how hard you worked all day. It's all yours, baby."

"Baby, huh?"

"Sure. Why not? You like it?"

"Mmm, I'll have to get used to it." He grins and kisses the corner of Darren's mouth. "Don't think sweet talk and free food will get you out of explaining your hippie past though."

Darren's eyebrows shoot up. "Excuse me?"

"I want to know a little about who you've been with before we get closer. Just so I have a better understanding of what I'm dealing with."

Darren almost laughs and conveniently decides to leave out that he's a dangerous monster. "Fair enough. More than you could count on one hand, or two, to be honest."

"Really?"

Darren shrugs. "Wild times, man."

"I guess so."

"What about you?"

"I just got out of my first serious relationship before I met you so like, three or four guys, maybe. I was going through my own wild phase."

"Ahh. I can definitely appreciate a man like that but the past doesn't really matter to me. We can let that go and make new memories."

"Oh yeah?"

"We can get started on that after I feed you the brilliant feast that I slaved over while you napped after your long ass work day."

"Thank you so much. I'm sure there's some way I can make it up to you." Chris grins lewdly.

Darren's already gorged himself on blood so he feels his arousal springing to life. "I would very much enjoy that. You know I didn't do it for that reason."

Darren turns around, dumping some of the eggs onto a plate.

"I know," Chris answers, pinching his ass. "I want to. You've been so awesome to me. I just wanna give something back to you. I'm glad you're actually letting me."

"I will." Darren turns around and hands him a plate and utensils. "After you grab a bite. You'll need to keep your strength up. Get some stamina."

Chris takes the offered items and sits down at the kitchen table. "Ooh. Is tonight going to be the night we--?"

Darren raises an eyebrow as he joins him, resting a hand over one of Chris'. "How about we have fun and see what happens, babe?"

\----

What happens is Chris on his knees in front of Darren, giving him some of the best head he's ever gotten.

Chris licks up the underside of his cock, sucks at the head and then slowly takes him in.

"You're so fucking hot like this, Chris," he murmurs, fingers digging into Chris' hair.

Chris sucks harder, bobbing his head up and down as he makes eye contact with Darren and moans around him.

"C'mere," Darren urges.

Chris raises an eyebrow at him.

Darren nods and licks his lips. "Wanna taste us, babe."

Chris pulls off with a smirk, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to the head of Darren's cock. "Well, that's not conceited at all."

"Shut up and kiss me." Darren smiles, helping Chris to his feet.

"But I wanna," Chris starts with a husky voice and clears his throat. "Wanna get you off."

Darren knows he's sated with blood and it's all running through his erection so he can _finally_ let Chris do what they've both been wanting.

Darren takes Chris' hand and wraps it around his dick.

"There's still time, Chris."

Then Chris' face flushes so beautifully as he looks down between them and bites his lip as he starts to work Darren over.

"Yeah, baby, fuck. Like that." Darren groans when Chris' thumb brushes over the slit in the head.

There isn't any room for words after that when Chris' mouth meets his and he tastes himself on Chris' tongue, feeling an overwhelming need to make Chris _his_ in every way possible.

He wants to fuck him, feed on him and turn him so that Chris will never leave. Suddenly with that thought, Darren spills all over Chris' fist with a curse.

Chris breaks their kiss to catch his breath (and _oh,_ if he weren't human, he wouldn't have to). Then he continues to jerk Darren through his orgasm until he goes soft.

Darren clutches Chris' sides, restraining himself enough to peck Chris gently on the corner of his mouth.

"Can't believe I waited so long for that," Darren whispers. 

"It's not like I wasn't willing, Dare." Chris laughs.

Darren laughs too. "True. How about we go clean up and then maybe you can show me how willing you really are?"

"Sounds like a plan." Chris smiles as Darren drags him toward the bathroom.

\----

After a shower, they cuddle in Darren's bed and Chris falls asleep there, adorably drooling on Darren's shoulder.

Not for the first time tonight, Darren wonders how he'll tell the truth to Chris.

Could he do it?

If Chris decides to run screaming, he doesn't know if he could let him go.

\----

But of course Chris has his own life and makes his own choices so Darren is okay with not seeing him until a few days later at his regular restaurant gig.

Darren doesn't mention anything more about his past or about the secret that he's a bloodthirsty immortal being. Instead he gets in the passenger seat of Chris' car and lets him drive them there.

Darren studies Chris' profile as he drives and swallows nervously.

Darren guesses that developing real feelings for a human has made other human emotions return as well, including guilt.

"Chris, I--I wanna tell you something," he says when they reach a red light.

Chris studies Darren's face for a second. "Are you going to break up with me? Because I'll make you get out and walk."

"No, not a chance." Darren laughs.

 _Though you might want to break up with me,_ Darren thinks.

"Okay. Good." Chris smiles and turns back to the road, hitting the gas hard.

Then Darren sees a huge SUV barreling towards them so fast that he knows Chris' human reflexes won't be able to dodge it so he grabs the wheel, moving the car forward a little and trying to swerve them out of the way.

Darren does turn the car but he can't stop it from crashing against the passenger side of Chris' mid-sized sedan. Glass is flying everywhere, scratching them both and in an instant the car flips from the impact, the wheel slipping out of Darren's grasp as he watches Chris' neck and head smack against the headrest.

When the motion stops and Darren hears the other vehicle speed away, he realizes that they're upside down and Chris is still, his eyes closed and his chest rising shallowly.

Darren breathes out in relief with the knowledge that Chris is alive, for now at least.

Darren knows he'll be okay and his injuries will heal soon but he knows that Chris is physically fragile and can't recover as easily.

Luckily, they're still strapped in by their seat belts although they're surrounded by smoke and the acrid smell of motor oil leaking from somewhere.

He places his pointer and middle fingers against Chris' wrist, detecting a faint pulse, and notices blood dripping from Chris' shoulder, where a shard of glass is lodged.

Darren's mouth waters, remembering the mineral and somehow still sweet taste of Chris' blood while the scent of it lingers in the air.

Darren instinctively bares his fangs, falling into a trance as he stares at the wound.

It would be so easy to tear the glass away and lap at the spilled blood, to drain Chris dry while Darren gives into his baser instincts.

Then he could snap Chris' neck and watch the life slip away from him, Darren's venom running through his veins.

Of course that would mean the end of Chris' mortal existence but soon after, Chris would awaken with new eyes, filled with the urge to feed and the inability to die.

However there would be physical pain and suffering as Chris changed, not to mention Darren's own anguish with the knowledge that he took Chris' choice away from him.

There is one other option though Darren isn't sure if he's selfless enough to take it.

Instead of feeding on Chris, he can let Chris drink from him which would bring him back to perfect human health.

All of Chris' wounds would be healed.

He'd be stronger.

He'd live.

If Darren or any other circumstances didn't kill him first, the blood would pass through Chris in a day or two and he would be okay.

Darren knows what he has to do.

He quickly assesses Chris injuries, ensuring that he's okay to move.

Then he unbuckles himself and reaches over to unbuckle Chris.

With little effort, he drags a still unconscious Chris out of the car and onto the side of the street.

He shakes Chris, trying to jostle him awake but to no avail.

He smacks Chris' face.

Still nothing.

"C'mon, baby. Wake up. I need you to wake up," Darren pleads. "I can't save you if you don't wake up."

He straddles Chris' stomach and presses his palms to Chris' chest, where his heart is still slowly beating.

Chris' eyes flutter and Darren pushes hard against his chest a few more times.

Then Chris' eyes blink open and Darren can exhale once again.

"Wh--Wh--?" Chris starts, his eyebrows drawn together.

There's a huge cut on Chris' forehead and it takes everything in Darren not to taste the drying blood.

Instead he quiets Chris and cradles his head with one hand. 

"Shh, baby," Darren murmurs, rubbing his thumb over a small scratch on Chris' cheek. "We--We were in an accident. I took the wheel and tried to get us out of the way but I couldn't avoid it. You're a little hurt and I--I got you out. I got us both out."

"Mmm." Chris smiles, his eyes closing. "My hero."

"I'm trying to be, Chris, but I need you to stay awake, okay?"

"Thank you," he says, eyes still closed. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I won't be if I let you die, baby." 

_Or if I kill you and damn you to immortality without telling you,_ he doesn't add.

"Open your eyes, honey," Darren urges.

Chris' eyes fly open and Darren grins softly, fixing his gaze on Chris' eyes.

"You're going to drink from me and you're going to forget what happened today but you'll be okay, baby," Darren explains, charming him so that he won't remember what comes next.

Darren bites his own wrist as Chris nods, his brilliant blue eyes going wide.

"Darren, what the--?"

"I'm healing you. Just drink, baby."

He forces his wrist to Chris' mouth and watches Chris greedily swallow it down, the color returning to his cheeks and the scratches on his face fading.

"You'll feel better soon, Chris," he soothes. "Keep drinking."

He lets Chris drink a little more until the cuts disappear and Chris lifts his head, swallowing and catching his breath.

"What--How?" Chris asks, studying Darren's face. 

"You're okay. I'm okay. That's all that matters, alright?" Darren licks his wrist, sealing his own wound so it will heal. Then he clutches Chris' head with both hands, charming him again. "Your car got wrecked so you'll need to buy a new one but you weren't badly injured. Neither was I."

"Okay. How will I get home, Dare? And you--your gig--"

"I'll bring you to my house 'cause it's closer. Don't worry about anything else. Everything'll be fine. How are you feeling, babe?"

"Honestly, I'm a little tired," Chris tells him which Darren wholeheartedly expected.

"That's normal," Darren informs him.

Darren's never cared enough to use the healing properties of his blood on anyone (though he could have decades ago) but he knows from his friends that humans feel exhausted after they've been through a physical trauma, even if vampire blood rids them of their injuries.

He also knows he's a bit weak from giving Chris a transfusion.

"I'm tired too, babe. You stay there and rest for a minute. Then we can get outta here."

Darren leans in and pecks Chris on the mouth, relishing the taste, warm and alive along with a bitter hint of Darren's own blood.

He pulls the glass out of Chris' now fully healed shoulder but he catches the aroma of Chris' blood left over on the surface of the sharp clear material. He ignores it despite his nostrils flaring and his body stirring with want. Instead he stands up and heads over to the mangled car.

Darren bends his knees and grabs what's left of the hood, hoping he still has enough strength left for what he's about to do.

Fortunately he does, lifting the car over his head and tossing it like a frisbee over a nearby hill.

Then he brushes his hands on his pants, glad to find that Chris is lying on the side of the road with his eyes closed.

Darren kneels down next to Chris, gently touching one of his shoulders.

"Hey, Chris, you still with me?"

"Of course. Always," Chris answers, opening his eyes. "Can we go?"

"Yeah. Climb on my back if you can."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Just do it, okay?"

Chris looks at him in confusion but lets Darren help him to his feet.

Darren hoists him onto his back, making sure that Chris' arms are draped over his shoulders and that he's holding Chris' feet securely so that Chris is effectively piggybacking him.

"Hold on tight," Darren tells him before he sprints the couple of miles back to his house.

Chris slips off of him once they're at Darren's front door.

"What the fuck?" Chris screams. "What just happened?"

Darren turns to look him in the eye, grabbing his hands and charming him with half a lie. "Your car was in an accident. We took a taxi back to my house and now you're going to crash here because you're still a little shaken up."

Darren cringes at the word _crash_ but he can tell that Chris believed him.

"Okay. Let's go inside, Darren. I'll call the insurance company in the morning."

"Good. You can go get some sleep. I mean, we can," he quickly amends at the end.

"Sounds good." Chris smiles but then frowns. "Darren, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

Darren looks down and realizes he's trembling. "Nothing. I just--I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." 

As Chris unexpectedly pulls him into a hug, Darren can't stand that he almost lost Chris and can't even tell him what happened nor can he tell him the truth yet either.

But maybe he will soon.

He doesn't know how much longer he can keep up the lies.

\----

They settle into bed, both of them stripping down to their underwear before an exhausted Chris falls asleep on Darren's chest.

Once again, Darren lays there, listening to his breathing and his calm heart.

If Darren had a heart that still beat, it would be racing.

He came so close to admitting the truth and then he almost killed the person he loves.

Yes, Darren _loves_ Chris; he's certain of it now and if he turned him, they could be together forever.

But he would run the risk of Chris hating him for lying and for turning him into a monster. He also knows it would have been selfish as fuck.

Furthermore, what if Chris doesn't love him and wants to break up with him someday?

If Chris were immortal, Darren would have to live with knowing that he's out there somewhere, discovering his new powers without Darren.

Despite the thoughts weighing him down, Darren is glad that Chris is alive and still human, left with a choice of what he wants to do.

Darren sacrificed what he wanted to protect his man and he would probably do it again if he could. He doesn't want to protect him from the truth anymore though.

In the morning, Chris will wake up and Darren will tell him, no matter what the cost.

\----

After a night of pacing, Darren returns to his bedroom to find Chris awake but still in bed, wearing nothing but his briefs and a sleepy grin.

"Morning, Dare."

"Morning, babe," he says from the foot of the bed with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Chris is sprawled out on his back, his legs wide open and erection deliciously on display, clearly visible through his underwear.

Darren can't help licking his lips.

"C'mere," Chris murmurs, his voice low and husky. "Come back to bed."

"As much as I would love that, I have to tell you something, and it can't--it can't wait."

Chris sits up in bed, closing his legs. "Darren, what's going on?"

Darren finds a clean shirt in his drawer for Chris to wear and throws at him.

"You being shirtless is kinda distracting, babe," Darren explains. "Put this on."

Chris clutches the material in his hands, a questioning look in those beautiful blue-green eyes. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Darren grabs another shirt for himself and pulls it over his head. "I'm not breaking up with you, I promise. I just wanna talk."

Chris eyes him suspiciously but puts on the shirt anyway and God, seeing him in _his_ threadbare shirt from college is just as sexy as seeing him shirtless.

Darren's damn glad that it hasn't fallen apart yet.

Chris raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "What do you wanna talk about? What's so important that you deprive me of a morning orgasm, Dare?" 

Darren clears his throat and then sits in the spot right next to him, taking one of his hands. "I really like you and with what happened yesterday, I--I think I love you, Chris."

He pauses, inhaling for a long moment and exhaling audibly. "Oh. Okay."

Darren strokes Chris' wrist with his thumb. "'S okay. You don't have to say it back but you had to know because when you love someone, you tell them the truth."

"Right," Chris replies quietly, looking down.

"Before the accident yesterday, I was gonna say something really important, not that 'I love you' isn't important. There's actually something else I wanted to say too. You might not believe me but I'm gonna be fucking straight with you."

Chris looks up then. "Okay."

For the first time in decades, Darren feels dread because he's not going to compel Chris to forget this information.

Chris deserves to know.

"Y'know that picture you found?"

Chris nods so Darren continues.

"It's old but it's not of my grandfather. It's of me."

"So is it from like, Halloween or something?" Chris wonders.

"No, it's not. It's from 1964."

"But--wait, what? That would mean you haven't aged in over fifty years."

"That would be absolutely correct."

"I don't understand. I mean, I know L.A. has some good plastic surgeons but they're not _that_ good." Chris chuckles.

Darren has to chuckle too despite the gravity of the conversation. "I try to make people think that they are."

"You have got to be shitting me right now."

"No, I'm really not. I've physically stayed the same since then," Darren tells him.

"Are you--? How?"

Darren's tempted to laugh it off with a joke or to make Chris forget this conversation altogether, but he won't, maybe not yet at least.

"I--I'm probably going to live forever," Darren admits, "y'know, unless I burn up in the sun, get a stake through the heart, or--or if I don't feed."

Darren stares at him without turning on his compulsion, watching Chris piece together all the new stuff he's told him.

Then he watches the look of disbelief and horror on Chris' face.

If Darren were human, his heart would probably shatter right now. Hell, maybe it is anyway.

He's distracted from the feeling when Chris finally speaks. "You're not serious. You're a--You're a vampire?"

"Yes," he confesses as earnestly as he can.

"Those don't exist."

"I'm afraid to tell you they do, 'cause I'm right here. You remember that night I took you out to dinner and you kissed me?"

"I--I put my hand on your heart." 

"Mhmm. And what did you feel?"

"N-nothing." Chris' hand tremors as he snatches it away from Darren.

"Because my heart doesn't beat anymore but it doesn't mean I don't feel things. You--You almost died yesterday and I had to save you because I couldn't stand living without you."

"What? You are fucking insane. This isn't real."

"It is." Darren takes Chris' hand again and places it on his chest where his dead rotting heart lies. "I've been dead for fifty-one years. Well, my human self has. I became immortal and now--"

Chris blanches. "Now you suck other people's blood? This doesn't make any sense."

"I didn't believe it either until it happened to me."

"Did you--did you feed on me?" He asks, his hand still against Darren's chest.

"Yes. The night we met and a few times after that."

Chris' other hand rubs his own neck. "Did you--? Did you turn me? Did I die in that accident? Is my h-h-heart--?"

Darren cuts him off, squeezing both of his hands. "Calm down. You're still you. Your heart's still beating. I saved your life and kept you human. You're not like me."

"Oh, God. This is--Shit. You're right. I'm not like you. I'm not a mental case. I'm dreaming right now."

"No, you aren't. It's me, Darren, your boyfriend who loves you and wants you to know who he really is."

"I don't--I can't--This is so fucked up. How come you don't sleep in a coffin?"

Darren shrugs. "I don't sleep. That coffin shit is a fucking myth. There are a lot of myths about my kind."

"Your kind? You mean supernatural creatures who drink blood and kill people?"

"I'm not evil but there are others who are."

He backs away, slipping from Darren's grasp. "You're not denying that you've killed people, Darren. You're a murderer."

Darren sighs, knowing this would be part of what he had to confess but he replies anyway. "When I was just starting out, I had no self-control. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of."

"So you are a killer?"

"Yes, I--I have killed people but not on purpose. Like I said, I didn't know what the fuck I was doing back in--"

"Back in the '60s when you were my age? I think I need time to process this. I--I should go." Chris searches the floor. "Where are my clothes?"

"Chris, wait," Darren pleads, reaching out for him but Chris stands up, finally locating his pants.

"You could have killed me. What the hell is stopping you? Oh, right. You love me so much that you let me live and I should be thankful. I should just accept that you've taken people away from their families and friends because you were too selfish to manage your impulses?" Chris yells, sliding his pants on.

"I was young and stupid and I--"

"No. Don't try to defend yourself here. You should be in jail. Wait, never mind. That would give you an endless supply of victims, wouldn't it?"

"Baby, I--" Darren stands up, speeding around the bed to stand in front of Chris. "I could have easily kept lying to you but I didn't because--"

"Because you're gonna eventually kill me or turn me so I have no choice but to accept it?"

Darren grabs his wrist. "Chris, you are so fucking wrong. I would never hurt you."

"You already have. You're hurting me now. Let me go," Chris practically growls.

"I'm sorry. Stay, please," Darren begs, knowing he can simply compel Chris into doing so but he doesn't want to, not after Chris expressing his fears regarding a lack of free will.

He won't try to control Chris anymore.

So he drops his hold instead.

"No I'm not going to stay, Darren. I should have listened to my fucking instincts about you."

Chris brushes past Darren and reaches the bedroom doorway before Darren catches up to him.

"Chris, you don't have a car. At least let me drive you home." 

Chris spins to face him, patting his jean pockets and looking around. Then he looks up at Darren with a sigh.

"Fine. Call me a cab since I'm pretty sure I no longer have a phone," Chris demands, crossing his arms.

"Okay." Darren runs a hand through his hair and exhales deeply. "But before you go, I want to tell you again that I love you and you're still alive because I did everything in my power to save you. If I weren't superhuman, neither of us would probably be standing here."

Chris' mouth falls open but he quickly shuts it. Then he clenches his jaw as if he's already decided. 

"I--I need to go home," Chris finally says.

When Darren turns away to get his phone from his nightstand, he hears muffled sobbing as Chris runs for the door.

Darren wants nothing more than to comfort Chris and tell him that being a vampire is a crazy lie.

That way his secret would stay safe and maybe Chris would still be in his bed.

But if Darren wants any sort of future with Chris, this was the only way to do it short of trapping him into an immortality he probably couldn't handle yet.

So Darren calls a cab and looks out his front window to see Chris sitting on the doorstep, his head in his hands.

This time, Darren isn't sure how he'll fix this.

\----

Darren waits for a bit and slips some cash under the door along with a note that he called a cab. He knocks on the door to get Chris' attention and has a slim hope that he'll at least take a look at the peace offering.

Then he watches Chris leave, his scent disappearing as the taxi drives further and further away.

He's alone with nothing but his thoughts, replaying the accident and their subsequent fight.

If they didn't crash and Chris' life was never put at risk, would Darren have told him the truth then? Would he have told him at all? If so, Chris would still be here now, enjoying a beautiful afterglow and Darren wouldn't be alone, wanting to destroy his house with how angry he is at himself.

Chris would have remained happily unaware if Darren simply kept up the lie and maybe neither of them would be hurting right now.

Except Darren knows he would feel pain either way because every outcome damages Chris and in turn, damages him. Lying to him over and over again was so selfish because Darren got the love and companionship he's wanted for years and he didn't have to deal with the consequences of his actions. Although he knew one day that he'd either drain Chris dry or have to compel him to leave. Otherwise, Chris would have discovered Darren's lies for himself, which could have been much worse.

As demonstrated by their argument, any of those outcomes leaves Darren alone and questioning himself so it was definitely better to tell him the truth in the long run. It feels as though a weight has been lifted from Darren's shoulders now that he doesn't have to hide his secret from the most important person in his life. However if Chris really believes him, he probably won't come back.

Darren's got so much time that he can afford to wait a little while.

So that's what he does for a week and then another, mere blips in the span of his life, but soon after that, Chris is all he can think about.

He sends a text message to see what's up and gets no answer.

Then he calls and leaves a voicemail:

"Hey, Chris, I--I miss you. Maybe I fucked up but you needed to know the truth if you wanted this to go any further. I still want you in my life so can you please let me explain a little more about my--my condition? I'll be home tonight if you wanna stop by. I love you. See you later."

He doesn't say goodbye; he can't.

If this is the end though, he wants the opportunity to hear it in person and not via text, a phone call or lack of contact altogether. He needs the closure that he hasn't had in decades.

He's had relationships over the years, including his high school and college sweethearts whom he loved but ended things with amicably. Ever since then it's been a string of caring about humans and convincing them that he never existed in the first place. He breezed out of most of those entanglements unscathed until now, knowing that it had to be done to protect his secret. Besides, the people he affected would go on to lead normal satisfying lives without him anyway. However each one took a little piece of his existence and didn't even know it. It pained him whenever he passed by them on the street and they wouldn't give him a second glance; instead they'd laugh, love filling their eyes as they cradled their newborn child or their most recent lover. It filled him with so much more heartbreak when he would stumble across his exes' obituaries and realize that he couldn't even be a footnote in their lives.

His time with them only existed in his memory like ghosts swirling around his head on the nights he spends alone.

He finds that he doesn't want that same fate for he and Chris.

He at least wants Chris to remember him.

Maybe he can compel Chris to forget the vampire part but not his existence.

If they are breaking up, maybe it won't be for nothing.

He lays in bed all night, waiting for Chris to show up or reply. What he gets is a text that says:

_I'm sorry. I can't._

He nearly throws his phone across the room. Instead he grips it tightly and then checks the time before pocketing it.

If he had normal biologically human functions, tears would spill from his eyes for hours or days until he pulled himself together enough to get over Chris.

Thankfully he doesn't have to because when he's feeling too much, he has a mental switch as a vampire to turn off those pesky human emotions.

He's done it in the past after hearing of loved ones dying their mortal deaths or after seeing exes thriving without him. The feelings can always creep back in with the right trigger but for now, he's shutting them down. He's extremely thankful for the function because rather than pitying himself and drinking alone, he can go out and find someone with whom he can celebrate his newfound freedom. 

As he destroys what's left of his heart, he's glad it's still early.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a blink-and-you-miss-it cameo from the Glee cast and a sex scene between Darren/OMC.

It's late enough by human standards for most of them to be at least half drunk by now which means easy prey.

He goes to a bar and scopes out a petite twenty-something blonde woman who's giggling and stumbling out of her high heels. Her laugh is obnoxiously loud and incredibly high-pitched but she's hot enough for him to ignore that. She smells like floral perfume and tastes cloyingly sweet when he finally sinks his teeth into her neck. He compels her to forget about him and quickly tosses her aside without a second thought as soon as he's done with her.

He doesn't need the unnecessary complication of establishing any sort of connection beyond his baser needs of human blood and a decent fuck. Maybe he'll find someone else for the latter.

As for anything deeper, he's been there, done that and isn't doing it again for a while.

He's found that love and intimacy don't matter since the one person he deeply cared for turn and ran in horror as soon as he discovered the monster that Darren really is.

Chris was right to run. Darren really is a murderer and would have eventually killed Chris somehow, either permanently or by turning him into a subhuman creature who strikes at night and feeds on unsuspecting people. He's better off without Darren anyway.

Even so, if Chris thinks he's a killer, maybe he'll live up to those expectations.

Darren sighs, downing a shot at the bar; he can't kill anyone if he wants to still live in this town.

It's his home and he doesn't want to leave just yet. However, he could always escape to Chicago where his vampire friend Joey has a place or he could go back to New York, where he lived in the '80s, playing music in clubs and doing off-off-Broadway shows.

Still, with the invention of social media, someone would eventually recognize him anywhere he went, blowing his cover as a vampire and maybe even opening some of the unsolved missing persons cases he might be connected to in the Bay Area and Manhattan. With any hope, his sire, Dianna, tracked him and cleaned up the loose ends he left in those early days when he didn't have a handle on himself.

Otherwise, he'd have to compel or kill anyone who gets close to discovering what really happened and that's a mess he doesn't want to take on right now.

He just wants to have fun and celebrate his liberation from the bonds of love that wouldn't have lasted. He's going to stay in Los Angeles, partying, drinking, and gorging himself on beautiful ignorant humans who will never know what struck them.

If he's careful enough, he reasons, he can drain one or two of them along the way.

He can still provide evidence to support Chris' accusations.

After all, why should Darren deny his true nature?

So he leaves the bar and goes to a club, finding a muscular man with green eyes, an obviously artificial tan and a smile that's far too bright even under the strobe lights of the dance floor. He inhales the musky scent wafting from the man's neck as he dances behind him, their bodies moving together in a practiced way that Darren's done with so many others.

 _With Chris,_ his brain supplies.

Chris is history though and the man before Darren is here for the taking _now._

Sadly, Darren already fed on that blonde woman earlier so he won't be hungry enough to completely wreck this guy, at least not in the sense of leaving him lifeless somewhere.

He can satisfy his other need however so he spins the man around, kissing him roughly and biting his lip, not quite drawing blood. The man responds wonderfully, gripping Darren's hips and licking into his mouth.

Darren breaks away, controlling the urge to bare his fangs as he suggests they head to a place where they can become better acquainted.

It turns out that that place is the bathroom where the man offers to go down on him and Darren gladly accepts after sinking his teeth into the man's neck, of course.

He drinks enough to maintain his arousal and lets the man follow through.

This guy is proficient in his efforts but he's not as skilled as Chris; he's sloppy, lacks finesse and flirtation but he gets the job done.

Still when the man kisses him, he misses the combined taste of Chris' mouth and his own come.

That's the only thing he misses though.

Not those bright blue eyes or that pale skin that looked so pretty with fresh marks that Darren had made.

He's done with Chris and Chris is done with him.

Darren shakes his head, focusing back on the present enough to get the man off when he rises up from his knees. He takes one last sip from the man, savoring the coppery notes left on his tongue as he swallows. Luckily the man spills all over Darren's fist right as he finishes.

Darren still has enough decorum to stroke him through it and thank him for the good time before he shoves him away and charms him into forgetting about everything. Darren frowns at the mess on his hand and quickly cleans himself off before leaving the club.

He thinks of finding another victim but he's sated for now so he goes home, his body pleasantly floating on the high of blood, an orgasm, and the lack of having to answer to anyone for his actions.

Maybe he'll like the single life.

\----

He continues like this for several nights, feeding and fucking whenever he feels like it until the nights blend into weeks and the weeks blend into months.

He's been on his best behavior save for one slip up when he was so thirsty that he drank nearly every drop of a young man's blood and almost forgot to charm him afterward. Fortunately for the man, Darren gathered enough composure to explain what happened before sending him away. It would have been a shame because he was way too gorgeous to die. 

Darren tries not to think about that close call as he spends his days inside with the shades drawn, working out the kinks on some new tunes that he's writing in hopes of selling them to other artists. He's been able to fake the emotions needed enough to create a couple of good pieces but he wants to finish a few more. He gets bored and a little hungry after tapping the keys for hours on end so he decides to take a break.

It's late afternoon, the sky painted brilliant shades of pink and purple with the setting sun, a time that Darren considers safe enough to walk around the city without fear of bursting into flames. He's downtown in a flash, walking along a street filled with people shopping, eating at restaurants or grabbing a coffee. A lot of them smell delicious but Darren isn't here for that, at least not until later. 

He strolls a few blocks and catches a familiar sweet but masculine scent, his brow furrowing as he wonders if it's really who he thinks it might be. He stops at a crosswalk, zeroing in on a corner building about two blocks away.

It's a coffee shop.

No, it isn't _him._

It can't be.

His mouth waters and he curses under his breath, ready to run in the other direction despite his instincts screaming at him: _Chris, Chris, Chris. Make him yours again._

He remembers the first night he fed on him at the club and he can't stop himself from moving towards the aroma. Soon enough, he reaches the front of the coffee shop and the scent of Chris' blood surrounds him.

It's unmistakable now.

He looks inside the window and spots the profile of the man himself behind the counter, with an apron draped over his front and a black hat covering his head. Darren swallows, his eyes trailing down the veins of Chris' neck as he pictures the first time he punctured the flesh there, the blood flooding his throat in the dimly lit alleyway of a club. It intoxicated him more than the alcohol that night ever could. 

All he wants is another taste until he sees Chris' grin and remembers when they shared a meal, Chris taking his hand across the table while they got to know each other in more than just a physical sense.

Darren blinks, a flicker of fondness rushing back.

But that's the past.

He's sure Chris is happier now, not that he cares.

He doesn't care about anything other than where his next meal is coming from.

So why is he still staring and thinking about Chris curled up against him?

Well, Darren does have to acknowledge that Chris is still aesthetically pleasing with his sharp jaw, broad shoulders and bright blue eyes that are gazing back at him like a curious animal.

 _Shit._ Chris knows him.

Darren never compelled him into forgetting because he never had the chance. Now Darren needs to get rid of him but he isn't sure how to approach the situation.

He needs to be cautious. Maybe if he leaves now, Chris will think he imagined seeing Darren on the street. This can buy Darren some time; he can formulate a strategy on how to kill him or maybe he can compel him into believing that vampires don't exist and perhaps that Darren was never that important to him in the first place.

Darren had always craved the normalcy of an ex recognizing him and the eventual awkward exchange that would follow but now it's drama that he doesn't need. Not to mention, he could expose the entire vampire race as a reality that exists in the world and not merely in fictional teenage romance novels.

He's royally fucked and his friends might be too.

\----

He tells Naya as much when he meets her at a bar the next night for drinks.

She's younger than he is and only got turned within the last decade but he thinks she might have experience with this.

"Have you ever told a human what you are?" Darren asks casually. "Like, have you ever been serious enough about one?"

"No, not really. Most of the guys I've been with were never in a position to commit to me."

"Oh right, because you pretend you're a fantasy and fuck guys in the middle of the night. Then you sneak away and pretend nothing happened. You're not the best person to ask for advice."

"They're usually married with kids. They get to live their dream with me. I get the goods and then I go. It all works out."

"But you're alone. You can't stand that you never got to have the life their wives had. You're young and still having fun."

"Wow. Way to kill my buzz. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just need to feed. That's all."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Really? You're never that much of an asshole to me even when you're hungry. We all have our damage, Darren. You don't have to take it out on me."

"It's the truth, Naya. Your feelings are already practically turned off. Why not just go all the way and do it?"

"That's what this is about." She fixes him with a harsh gaze. "You turned off your feelings. What happened?"

He takes a sip of his beer and then answers. "Fine. If you have to know, I had a boyfriend a few months ago. He was human. Still is. I told him what I was and I told I loved him. Haven't seen him since. So I'm back to sucking and fucking whoever will have me. Meanwhile this guy is still out there and he knows I'm a vampire. I didn't get to him in time. Anyway, I saw him the other day and I think he saw me. I don't know what to do. Do your guys ever wake up enough to realize what's happening to them?"

"First of all, I don't hook up with them enough times to call them 'my guys.' Second of all, you had a human boyfriend? _And_ you told him the truth? What were you thinking?" She smacks the side of his head. "Unless you planned on turning him or killing him, that was a fucking dumb idea."

"I know. Maybe eventually I would have done one of those things but at the time I spared him. I cared about him and if the relationship had a future he needed to know. I couldn't lie anymore. Obviously that was the wrong decision. Now he's a threat that I need to eliminate."

Naya taps her dark red nails against the bar top. "Damn right he is. So what are you planning?"

"I'll have to kill him. There's no other way." Darren shrugs casually. "I mean it's only logical. Although I could compel him and make him think he's got a very active imagination. He is a writer after all. Maybe I'll end up as a character in one of his books." He smirks.

"Ha. Another death is the last thing we need, Dare. You don't want Dianna hearing about that."

"Please. She doesn't give a fuck about me. She made that clear when she left me to fend for myself over fifty years ago."

"I don't know her that well but I know she made sure you were never arrested. She did say you were her best work. I'm guessing she was talking about how easy on the eyes you are. Y'know, for a short guy or whatever."

"Um, thanks?"

"What? I'm paying you a compliment, Dare. You're not my normal type but I can see the appeal." Her deep brown eyes survey him and her tone turns serious. "Did you see potential like that in this guy?"

He thinks back to one of the days that Chris spent at his place, when Darren cooked for him and they lazily got off right there in the kitchen; he had briefly wondered how Chris would look if he turned, all his features chiseled to even greater perfection.

Darren feels a residual twinge of what he thinks might be affection but then he quickly shakes it away.

Then he downs the last of his beer and finally answers, "Only in that I thought he'd make a hot vampire."

"Right." She chuckles wryly. "Anyway, I'm sure your sire will save your ass if anything goes south. She'll know how to find you. I'll help you out too if I have to."

"Thanks." He bumps her shoulder, changing the subject. "Just wondering, have any angry wives or girlfriends caught you in the act?" 

"Oh no, we are not talking about me. This is about you." She grins. "Plus, compulsion is a thing so even if they did, it wouldn't be an issue." 

"Ahh, I knew it!"

"But enough about that. Back to your boy. I wanna know all about him."

"Why? So you can take matters into your own hands?"

She shakes her head, sipping her bright pink cosmopolitan. "Nope. I wanna hear about your colossal mistake and decide if he was worth you outing all of us."

He remembers Chris' bright grin after he played guitar for him and how Darren wanted to give away his secret even then.

"Nothing special," Darren says coldly. "Are you gonna buy the next round or not?"

After a couple of shots and a few more drinks, they head off in separate directions in search of another kind of drink. The very next day, Darren decides to set his plan in motion. 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the sun sets, he follows Chris home from the coffee shop, determined to learn his new Darren-free routine. 

Darren keeps track of him for several weeks and finds that most of Chris' daily existence is boring as fuck, with no mention of vampires or of other men. Darren smugly thinks that maybe he ruined Chris so that he won't ever date anyone for a long time, not that Darren is really concerned about that. He only cares that he and his kind are safe, except he still isn't immune to Chris' scent no matter how much he's fed.

So he stays on Chris' trail, tempting himself with the possibility of another taste after he's nearly certain that Chris won't tell anyone his secret. He'll have to sneak up on Chris if he has any chance of sucking him dry. He can take his heart the way Chris took his. Darren isn't a cannibal but the mere thought of all that rich sweet blood running through Chris' veins makes him want to tear the flesh open and find out how it would taste.

If Darren was disgusted, he would just spit it out and leave it to the wolves; they love fresh meat.

But first, Darren has to approach him and Chris has to be alone.

Darren doesn't need witnesses.

He stops by the coffee shop after it closes one night and corners Chris' co-worker when he goes to take out the trash behind the building.

He warns the young man to leave if he wants his life to be spared. The man laughs but he quickly blanches when he looks into Darren's dark threatening eyes and notices his fangs. 

The man's hand tightens around the trash bag and then spills to the pavement. "What the hell? What are you?" 

"Too late. You could have left by now but you've asked way too many questions. I think I'm going to have some fun with you instead."

He closes the small gap between them and sinks his teeth into the man's neck, finding that his blood tastes like espresso and cigarettes. Darren winces, his stomach turning as he pushes the man off of him.

"Ugh. I hate smokers. They always leave a terrible aftertaste." He wipes his mouth in disgust. "I'd kill you but I just ate and I don't want to deal with turning you. It's a whole thing and it's so not what I came here for. Anyway." He fixes his gaze on the man. "You never met me and you have no idea who I am. Your partner got a little overzealous during an intense makeout session. That's how you got the marks on your neck but you'll be fine. Your wounds will heal. Chris was alive and well when you left him and you don't know anything regarding his disappearance."

The man's eyes glaze over as he replies, "Yes. Whatever you say, man."

"Good. I'm glad we've got that clear. Now get out of here and make sure that Chris doesn't see you."

"I don't see how--"

Darren rolls his eyes. "Fine. Tell him you had a family emergency or something but you better rush out before he gets a good look at you. I can't have him figuring out I'm here. I want to surprise him."

The man's eyebrows draw together but he nods and runs back inside. A few minutes after that, Darren hears a car race down the street. He then tiptoes inside through the back door, stalking through the kitchen.

He takes a deep breath, the air smelling of stale baked goods, strong coffee, sweet syrups, and most importantly, of Chris.

His intended prey is here.

Darren peeks his head out of the kitchen doorway and spots Chris facing away from him and toward an exquisite oversized coffeemaker. There's the flick of a switch and the sound of water flowing where Chris must be running the machine through some sort of cleaning cycle.

Chris turns to a sink on his left and washes out a big metal cup, offering a view of him from the side. His cheeks are flushed crimson, his forehead shines with sweat, and his heart beats steady and strong with no trace of fear.

Darren guesses that Chris doesn't know he's here.

Chris puts down the cup and picks up a blender, carefully scrubbing and rinsing it out.

Darren creeps a few steps closer.

Chris dries the blender and places it back in position. Then he cleans off the counter without even looking up.

Darren treads even closer, standing right behind him and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Miss me?" Darren asks in lieu of a greeting.

Chris startles, his head whipping around to face Darren. His beautiful blue eyes widen in horror.

"D-Darren," he manages to stutter out, wondering why Darren would show up out of nowhere after so long. "What are you--What are you doing here?"

"That's no way to say hello to your favorite ex-boyfriend. Oh wait, I'm not because then we wouldn't be exes, now would we?"

"What do you want from me?"

"What I've always wanted: your blood. I'm going to drain every last drop from your perfect little veins until you're begging for mercy."

Chris spins around, his back digging into the counter. "Y--You're going to kill me."

"Why not? That's what you expected from me, wasn't it? It's why you left. You were terrified I was going to kill you even though I'm the only reason you survived that accident. I held you in my arms and watched you cling to life, Chris. And you repay me by running out on me forever?"

"I--I'm sorry," he apologizes, suddenly wishing that he responded to Darren's repeated attempts to contact him right after their last fight. Maybe he wouldn't be in a situation where he had to figure out how to spare his own life. He didn't how know close he had been to dying the night that Darren had rescued him, perhaps as close as he is now.

Darren remembers the accident then, blood dripping everywhere and Chris _, his Chris,_ crying out in pain while he internally debated how to help. Chris grinned and called him his hero. Darren knew then that if his heart were still normally functioning, it probably would have done that stupid fluttering thing. He had to protect this man at all costs because he loved him.

But not anymore.

Once he realized that Chris couldn't stand his true nature, Darren willed the emotion away and filled the void in his heart with alcohol and meaningless sex. It seemed to work, until now anyway, when Chris' expression turns soft and apologetic. Maybe Chris still cares about him or maybe he's silently begging for his life.

It's too late for the former to matter since the part of Darren that cares about Chris is buried somewhere so deep that it will never return.

Though if the bond is strong enough, it could tug Darren back to having normal human feelings again.

That can't happen. He has a fucking plan and he's going to follow through with it.

Screw Chris and his remorse.

Darren blinks back to the present, bracketing Chris' body with his arms and effectively trapping him. "You better be sorry, but you know what? I don't even give a fuck anymore. I'm over it. I'm so over it that I won't give a second thought to ripping your guts out and spilling them all over the floor."

Chris' eyes narrow in confusion. "What is wrong with you? You were never like this before."

Darren strokes the back of his fingers over Chris' cheek. "I'm not human, honey. I don't need feelings so I shut them off."

Chris shudders away from the touch, thinking Darren's true animalistic nature must really be shining through and this is why he's on the attack. "You can do that?" He questions anyway to buy himself some more time. "Like whenever you want?" 

Darren nods, running his thumb over Chris' mouth. "Mhmm. It's better this way, really. I can do absolutely anything I'd like and not worry about the consequences."

"Did you do this because of me?"

"What do you think, Chris?" He snaps. "I spent weeks waiting for you to give me something _,anything,_ but you wouldn't talk to me. I wasn't about to continue wallowing in my bed over a pathetic little human like you. So I made a choice to move on. You seem to have done the same."

Chris gulps, tears filling his eyes and regret filling his heart for how he handled the end of their relationship. "It wasn't easy. I cared about you too but I don't--I don't know how to deal with this."

"Of course you don't. Who would? Which is exactly why I'm putting you out of your misery."

"Darren, please," he implores, closing his eyes, revealing the paper thin veins there.

It only entices Darren to trace a prominent dark blue line pulsing in Chris' neck and to map every fear-induced goosebump along the way. He trails his hand down to the front of Chris' chest, where his heart hammers out a staccato beat. "You're terrified, aren't you?" Darren chuckles darkly.

Chris' fingers grip the counter, his body tensing up. "Would it matter if I was?"

Darren licks his lips, bringing his mouth dangerously close to the scar on Chris' neck. "Honestly, it might make you taste better."

There's no way he can get out of this alive, except to make Darren think he has a chance at winning him back. He knows exactly what he should say now. "Darren, I know--I know you've killed people. You've hurt people but I also know that I hurt you and I can't take back all the days I've wasted not being with you. I want--I want to try again if you'll let me."

It doesn't seem to work because Darren only sighs in frustration and rolls his eyes. "You're lying right now to save your own ass. Goddamn amateur."

Chris swallows nervously and tries again. "I--I know you. I know that the man I care about is somewhere in there and yes, you are capable of hurting me but you wouldn't. The Darren that I know isn't evil. He's good and kind. He played music for me, made me breakfast, and listened to me vent about my day. He resisted the urge to feed on me to the point of my death. He wanted me to live and when he had the opportunity to kill me, he didn't. He loved me. That's what he said. That's what _you_ said. You loved me so much that you risked sharing the truth, even when you knew it might drive me away."

Darren's heart might have skipped a beat then if it still could but he ignores Chris' appeals and lashes out.

"Nice try. I see through your game because I'm a fucking expert at manipulation. You're terrible at it. Besides, I told you the truth and look where it got me, Christopher. Nothing but pain and heartbreak so I'm going to do what I've wanted since I laid eyes on you all those months ago. I'm going to feed on you and I'm not going to stop until you're dead."

"Well, then do it already!" Chris challenges, staring him down, but Darren can see the terror in his eyes. "You're all talk. You--ahh!"

With that, Darren bites down on his neck, tasting the sweet blood he's been missing for so long. It's warm and tangy as it floods his mouth and he swallows it down. He feels the lines of Chris' body press against him and it reminds him of another time in the backseat of Darren's car, where Chris cried out in pleasure rather than pain.

Chris bares his neck and groans, squeezing Darren's sides. "Ohh, oh my God, Darren. That--ow! It--it hurts. Fuck."

Darren keeps drinking from him, not bothering to listen and instead letting the substance coat his throat satisfyingly. Yet something seems off. Darren pulls back, examining the wound.

"I was wrong. Fear doesn't make you taste better. The flavor is all wrong. I'm gonna need you to relax, baby." He licks at the blood, still trickling from the fresh wound.

"N--no. That's exactly what you want, for me to just stand here and take it. Well I won't. I'm going to bring you back to feeling human. There has to be a way," Chris says, still determined to persuade Darren to change his course.

But Darren doesn't budge. "You used to love when I bit you. You like a little pain, don't you? Or else you wouldn't have stayed."

"I don't--I don't mind it as long as it doesn't cause me mortal injury. Your intentions are different now."

"You're absolutely right for once. Guess you have thoughts in that lovely little brain of yours. It'll be terrible when that's all gone."

Darren prepares to bite down once more but Chris speaks and for some reason, he pauses to listen.

"It will be. I'm so close to finishing my novel. Remember how awesome you thought it was? I still want to sell it and send it out into the world, to children everywhere. I want them to know it's okay to have ideas and that they'll pay off someday. You wouldn't deprive children of that, would you? You won't let me realize my dreams because of some twisted revenge plot against me?"

He remembers Chris smiling at him as they discussed his book for the first time, when they easily flirted and Darren knew that this guy was something special and that what they could have might be special.

The affection rushes at him.

"Guess what?" Chris continues. "You want to hurt me because I hurt you, right? You're pissed and vindictive. Those are feelings, Darren."

"Shut up."

"No. You still have feelings, no matter how negative they are and I think I can bring back the positive ones too."

"You can't. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know me," Darren accuses, though he knows Chris is pretty much right.

"I do know you."

Darren wordlessly stares down at the fang marks in Chris' neck while Chris goes on.

"Look at me."

Darren can feel his resolve breaking.

"Darren, look at me," Chris repeats, thankful that he might finally be getting through to him.

Darren does, one hand on Chris' still-beating heart and the other hand shaking where it's gripping Chris' side. He observes Chris' face, from the tears running down his cheeks to his stormy, pleading eyes. Even in his detached state, he can sense that Chris is hurting.

"The man I know is gentle and affectionate," Chris tells him. "He chooses not to use all the power he has and channels it into taking care of me and loving me."

Darren pauses, thinking of every time he controlled his urge to irreparably hurt Chris, from the first time they met to the car accident that nearly took Chris' life. He knew then that Chris was the one and he loved him enough to put his own needs aside.

"Yes, love. You remember that feeling, Darren? I know you do. We weren't together for very long but you never shied away from expressing how you felt about me. You would hate yourself if you killed me."

Darren grits his teeth. "No, I--No. Stop."

"I won't because as much as this is about me wanting to live, it's also about you. I don't think you could exist for an eternity where you killed someone you loved. Someone who cares about you and who might even love you one day, if you give him another chance." Chris isn't sure whether or not that last part is true but he rubs his thumb along Darren's hip in reassurance. "Please?"

Somehow, Darren believes him. Darren has had so much blood on his hands during the last half-century but he never killed someone who meant something to him, whether or not his feelings were off. He couldn't handle knowing that Chris' roommates, his friends and family would never know what happened to him. Moreover, he might be killing his chance at a life with the one person that has mattered to him most. Maybe one day he can get Chris to understand him and be with him forever. Even a possibility at that reality causes a flood of guilt for what he's about to do.

"You--You really mean that?" Darren asks quietly.

"Yes, of course. I--I want to know you again, Darren. All of you, but that can't happen if I'm gone." He at least wants to find out what lead Darren to such a dark place; maybe he can help, maybe he can at least try to care about him again.

He smells Chris' blood, overwhelming his senses until he feels Chris' hand soothing over his back and grounding him. Chris is here, trying to remind him of who he is when Darren is ready to take his life. How could Chris want to know him? Why would Chris ever want to see him again?

More importantly, how could Darren think of killing him? He loves him.

Fuck, he's so, so in love with Chris.

Suddenly Darren's feelings return full force: the love he has for the human standing in front of him, the fear that he would be dead forever, and the remorse that it would have been at Darren's own hand. He rests his forehead against Chris' shoulder, unable to look him in the eye.

"I know. I--Holy shit, Chris, I'm so fucking sorry. I was so messed up over you and you smelled so good, and I don't--I couldn't control myself. I could have killed you," he confesses into Chris' chest. "I almost did. I--I understand if you want me out of your life."

Chris stays silent for a moment, in awe that his plan actually worked.

Darren can feel Chris' heart rate slowing to a more normal pace.

"So does this mean that your feelings are back?" Chris asks to be sure, his lips brushing the top of Darren's head.

Darren finally gazes up at him and answers sincerely, "Yes. Oh my God, yes. I swear. I'm not gonna hurt you anymore. I won't even feed on you if that's what you want."

His fingers dig into Darren's back before he carefully responds. "I--I'm not sure if I can trust you yet. You were going to kill me and you weren't backing down. I meant what I said, Darren. I want to know everything but I--I need time."

"O--Okay. I understand. Thank you for talking me down. I'll tell you the whole story if you're ever ready to hear it. If you change your mind--"

Chris' hands fall away from him. "Like I said, I need time. I’ll let you know."

"Alright. For the sake of disclosure, I wanna tell you that I scared your co-worker away but he's totally fine, barring the fang marks on his neck. I told him they were from some person who got a little carried away during an intimate encounter."

Chris takes a deep breath before replying. "Fang marks. That's another thing I still need to process fully. I've known what you are for a while but--Wow. It's hitting me all over again. Were you, um, intimate with Miles, that guy I work with?"

"I drank from him, but other than that, no. I don't need to be aroused by someone to do that though it does make the act more enjoyable for both parties." He raises his eyebrows at Chris.

Chris swallows and blushes, his eyes flitting over Darren’s features. "I--I see. I have so much to learn."

Darren thinks he can't wait to teach him.

\---- 

But of course, he'll have to.

He just hopes that Chris will still give him that opportunity.

So he waits yet again, resisting the urge to shut down his anxiety as he does nothing but pace across his house and try to drink a pint or two from his fridge. This is his process for two weeks until Chris calls him and announces that he wants to come over. 

Darren beams at him when he opens the door but Chris looks worn down, his skin paler than usual and dark circles under his eyes.

Darren frowns and greets him with, “Hey. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just--I want answers, that’s all."

"I'd be happy to give them to you if you come in."

Chris does, brushing past him. "Is that something you have to ask to do, by the way? Be invited in?"

"Into a private residence, yes. But if I'm feeling powerful enough, I can always charm them into bringing me in. That would be kinda rude though." He smirks. "I try to be nice about it."

"Unless you wanna kill them," Chris adds matter-of-factly as he heads to Darren's couch.

Darren follows. "Yeah, well, I haven't done that often."

"But you have," he says, still standing beside the couch.

Darren sighs. "Please sit. You're here so I can explain, right?"

"Yes. For some odd reason, I still kind of like you but I don't trust you. I don't know how this is going to work." Chris cautiously takes a seat on the couch.

"I can start with the whole charm or mesmerizing thing, whatever you want to call it." Darren settles next to him, not touching him. "As a vampire, I can make people believe that they're not in danger so I can feed on them and they don't know my secret. I can make them believe pretty much anything. It's persuasion to an extreme degree. Comes in handy with parking tickets," he jokes.

"So you lie to people?"

"Only to protect them and to protect myself and my kind," Darren explains.

"Do you force people into doing anything else for you?" Chris pointedly stares at him.

"If you're asking whether or not I've made people do sexual stuff with me, the answer is no. I would never force you or anyone else into that kind of thing. That's fucked up and illegal."

"So is murder, Darren."

"I've never willfully killed anyone. I need blood to survive. When I was just starting out, I may have gone a little too far and I screwed up which resulted in a few deaths. I didn't know how to control it then. I was like an addict getting his first fix." He clenches his fists, reigning in the memory of that first taste, so warm and satisfying that he almost felt alive again. "I couldn't stop. I wanted more."

"Like with me?"

Darren shakes his head. "That was different. I wasn't myself. When we broke up, I was pissed and sad and I--I resorted to drastic measures. I could only remember how fucking wonderful you tasted and my animalistic nature was out in full force. But you broke through and stopped me. I feel so much for you that your words were like a dam bursting inside me. I realized what I was doing and that I didn't--I couldn't kill you."

Chris' eyes widen. "This--This is insane. You're saying that I have the power to break you, even now?"

"Yes. I--I've loved people before, both when I was human and more recently, but you--you're different. I couldn't compel you to forget me and I couldn't forget you, even when I tried," Darren admits sincerely and hopes Chris understands. "I wanted you to remember me because I knew I would remember you."

"Oh." He looks away, pulling absently at a nonexistent thread on the cushion.

Darren lays his hand over one of Chris' own. "Chris, I'm so fucking sorry. I don't even know how I can make it up to you but I'd like to spend the rest of forever trying."

Chris looks up at him once more, those bright blue eyes threatening to spill over with tears. "On one condition."

Darren reaches for him but stops short. "Yeah?"

"I need you to promise me that if we have a problem, you won't do that charming stuff on me. You'll hear me out and we'll talk about it like we're doing now."

"Deal." Darren smiles and then cups Chris' cheek with his free hand. "I don't want to lie to you about anything anymore. No secrets. No shutting down. I ask the same of you."

Chris' eyes flutter shut and fly open again. "O--okay. I--Darren, I like you but I still have reservations. I don't want you to change me."

"We can talk about that if you still want to see me." Darren rubs his thumb over Chris' cheek, trying not to let disappointment sink in at Chris' words. If Chris doesn't want Darren to turn him, he'll take whatever time he can get. "If you think we have any sort of future. That's up to you."

He leans into the touch, his face subtly flushing. "Yes. I would, but it's too soon to think about what that might mean. My whole life would change, y'know?"

Darren chuckles, his hand dropping from Chris' face. "Believe me, I know."

"So how was it for you? What was your transformation like?"

"Man, it was rough. I was about your age, twenty three, and I had just graduated college the year before. I was trying to get acting jobs here in L.A. but I couldn't get anything going so I went back home to San Francisco during the summer of '64 for a concert. It was this really cool outdoor music festival with like, Janis Joplin, Grateful Dead, Hendrix. All these acts that are now fucking icons. That dude Hendrix could play. I don't know why I even bother picking up a goddamn guitar." He gets momentarily lost in the memory of being a young performer in awe of such talent but then he shakes it away. "Anyway, I was having a really good time with my friends, tripping out on LSD, as was the norm among my crowd. I could like, see sounds and hear colors. It was so fucking wild. I don't know if I'd recommend it, although it did make the show a real experience. That was the second time I had taken it so I thought I knew what to expect but I guess not."

Darren shrugs and goes on. "The rain was just pouring down and it got really dark. At least I think it did, and then this beautiful woman came up, long dress, blonde hair, hazel eyes, flower crown. She looked like a goddess and said her name was Dianna. We hit it off right away." He recalls kissing her but leaves that part out for both their sakes. "Then she bit my neck before I realized what was happening. When she asked me how I felt, I said I was kinda tired but floaty and awesome. She said I could feel like that forever, though I wouldn't be tired. I would be strong and handsome for the rest of eternity. I don't remember how I reacted after that because I lost a few hours. That must have been when she snapped my neck."

He feels Chris' hand shaking under his. "Oh my God, Darren."

Darren squeezes Chris' knee comfortingly, giving him a minute or two to process it before he continues. "That part was quick and painless but the transition wasn't as simple. It was getting lighter outside and I was confused and fucking terrified as hell, not to mention I was so thirsty that my throat burned. My whole body burned actually, even though it wasn't that hot outside. The weirdest thing was that water didn't help. Nothing did, until I heard my friend's heart beating so loud that I thought it was mine at first. Then he came closer and I had just fed on him without even realizing what I'd done. I screamed in horror when I saw him lying there on the ground, bleeding. Dianna told me it was natural now though I had to control myself. This was a gift that I couldn't share with everyone and I couldn't leave a trail of bodies behind me. Her only other words were, 'Don't go out in the sun' and 'You're welcome.'" He laughs wryly. "I've found friends and partners along the way but I've been pretty much alone ever since."

"Shit. Dare, I--I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Darren reassures, stroking Chris' thigh in an attempt to soothe him. "After traveling the country, the world even, it led me to you. This is my fault, by the way. I shouldn't have brought you into this. If you wanna walk away now, I--"

"Not a chance." Chris takes Darren's hand from his thigh and brings it to his chest. "I'm still here. Just promise me that you're in control."

Darren nods, venom flooding his mouth, but he doesn't act on it. Instead he lets the thump of Chris' heart ground him. "I swear on your life."

Chris' eyes flicker down to Darren's lips for a second before he leans in for a kiss, soft but insistent, with their hands still trapped between them. Darren brings their joined hands down, resting them against the couch cushion. Chris presses harder so that their chests meet and tangles their legs together.

Darren has to take over then, using his strength to push Chris flat against the couch. He kisses down Chris' neck. "I won't--I won't hurt you," Darren murmurs against his skin, Chris' scent invading his senses even through their clothes.

Chris smells hot with arousal and it makes him want to get even closer so Darren grinds against him, feeling Chris already half-hard against his thigh.

"I--I believe you," Chris says honestly.

Darren's hands reach under his shirt to find warmth and life coursing through him. He looks up at Chris and bares his fangs.

"Good," Darren answers, quickly retracting them and keeping his promise as he carefully mouths along Chris' jaw.

Chris moans and then Darren kisses his lips once more briefly.

"Want you," Chris whispers while Darren nuzzles against his cheek.

"How? Want me to touch you, baby?" He asks, his fingertips skating along the waistband of Chris' jeans. 

"Yeah. Yes."

Darren nudges Chris' legs open a little further and unzips his fly. He palms Chris' dick and tells him, "If you want me to get off with you, I need more blood. That's just how it works, okay, honey?"

"Yes, do whatever you want. I just don't wanna--I'm not ready." He can feel Chris' heart rising with fear.

"I know. I got you. Relax, it'll be okay. I'll only take as much as I need." He grabs one of Chris' hand with his other hand. "Maybe we should move this somewhere where you'll be more comfortable, yeah?"

"Sounds good," Chris agrees, his eyes hazy with lust as he wraps his legs around Darren's middle.

Darren easily lifts him, bringing them to his room in a second. He strips his own shirt off and admires the view of Chris sprawled out on his bed, his pants open and his body nearly ready to be Darren's.

"Take off your clothes," Darren growls.

Chris slowly shimmies out of his jeans and underwear, holding Darren's gaze. Then he peels off his shirt. "You too."

Darren stares at him, all that lovely pale skin on display, waiting for Darren to make his mark. He surveys Chris' neck throbbing with the pulse of his human life, leading to his lean torso where his heart pumps all that delicious blood throughout his body. Most of it, however, seems to head straight to Chris' blushing, leaking cock.

"I know I've said this before, but God, you're fucking gorgeous," Darren remarks reverently, ridding himself of his own clothes.

Chris grins wickedly, stroking himself roughly. "Get over here, Dare."

"Ooh, you're awfully demanding, babe." Darren smiles, stalking toward the bed and crawling on top of him. "You're gonna have to wait a little bit to get what you want."

Chris raises an eyebrow. "You're here, aren't you?"

"That's exactly right but that's not what I mean." He slaps Chris' hand away from where he's jerking off and pins one of Chris' wrist to the bed while he searches through his nightstand with his free hand.

Darren pulls out lube and a condom, throwing them on the bed. Then he pins Chris' other wrist down.

"Is this okay?" Darren wonders softly. "If there's something you don't like, just tell me."

"Keep going," Chris urges. 

"'Kay. Glad we're on the same page." Darren smirks and thrusts down, their dicks rubbing against each other.

"We will be _\--ohh--_ when you--when you get there, too." Chris lifts up as much as he can to meet him.

"I am, a little." He drank some earlier, but he wants more; he wants Chris down his throat and clenching around him in pleasure. 

He needs Chris _everywhere._

"Because of you," Darren adds, catching Chris' arousal sweet and heavy in the air. "Fuck. You smell so good. Wanna taste you."

"Do it," Chris demands, spreading his legs and baring his neck temptingly. "Feed on me."

"Only a bit," Darren informs him. "Wanna do it again when I fuck you."

"Okay," Chris manages before bringing their mouths together for a dirty kiss which Darren reluctantly breaks.

"Need to--" Darren starts, dragging his lips across Chris' jaw and then releasing his fangs, scraping them down Chris' neck.

"Yeah. Uh huh," Chris responds breathlessly.

"Don't. Move," Darren warns sharply and finally bites down, Chris' blood dripping onto his tongue and flowing into his mouth. Somehow it tastes even better than last time and Darren's cock starts to fill, so he ruts against Chris' thigh.

"Dare, please." Chris begs.

Darren drinks a little more until he's fully erect and then he licks over Chris' wound. 

"Is it better when it's me?" Chris asks, his eyes a stormy blue and his lips beautifully kiss-swollen. "When we're together and it's my blood that's inside you?"

"Yeah. It's so hot, baby. It's like you're already in me and when I'll be in you, it'll be--Fuck. Are you ready?"

"I will be. Need your fingers. Need you."

"Mmm. Okay." Darren kisses Chris' puncture marks again and ghosts his lips down Chris' chest, pausing at his heart. "Wanna mark you everywhere. Make you mine."

"I'm already yours, Dare. Don't stop."

A thrill runs through him as Chris' exhales hit his ears and he keeps going, carefully avoiding Chris' cock.

Chris thrashes his arms, struggling against Darren's grip. "Fucking tease."

Darren looks up through his eyelashes flirtatiously and flicks his tongue over Chris' balls before he speaks. "Trust me, babe."

He says it without charm, wanting Chris to feel everything and choose everything for himself.

Chris groans and his mouth curves upward. "I--I like it but next time I wanna touch you, run my fingers through your hair when you go down on me."

Darren's cock stirs when he sits up and grabs the lube with a smile. "There's still time tonight. I don't need sleep."

Chris bends his knees and plants his feet flat, widening his legs. "Well I do. So you better make it worth my while."

"I will." Darren winks, opening the bottle in his hand. "I'll take my time, babe."

Darren squeezes the lube out, coating his fingertips and then rubbing them together. With no warning, he presses a finger inside.

"Oh, ohhh. Not--not too long. I don't want a lot. Wanna feel you."

"Yeah? Shit." He crooks his finger, moving inside Chris a few more times before adding another digit.

"Unhh, yeah. Don't care. Want you." Chris bears down on him.

Darren has done this before but not in a long time and not with someone he cared for as much as he does for Chris. It's remarkable to watch Chris greedily take what Darren gives, much in the same way Darren takes from him. Darren's equally amazed by Chris' face, his mouth falling open and his eyes rolling back, so lost in the moment, lost in _Darren._

Darren aches with wanting to bury himself in Chris, so he hastily slips a third finger in for a few more strokes until Chris curses at him.

"Fuck. Just fuck me, Dare. I know I might be fragile to you but God. Want you so bad."

Darren pulls out, scrambling for the condom, quickly rolling it on, and jerking himself a couple of times. 

"Want you too," Darren replies, lining himself up with Chris' asshole. 

Then he pushes the head inside and digs his fingers into Chris' hips.

Chris gasps, his eyes flying open. "M--more."

"You're still so fucking tight," Darren comments, thrusting forward another inch and waiting for Chris to adjust.

"C'mon." Chris grabs Darren's ass, causing him to press in a little more. "I can take it."

"Ahh, really? Sounds like a challenge, babe." Suddenly, he's in all the way, his balls flush to Chris' ass. Still, he pauses for a moment, listening to Chris' breath come out harsher. "One that I'll be happy to accept."

Then Darren fucks in and out experimentally, as hard and as fast as he thinks Chris' human body will allow.

"How's that, baby?" Darren checks.

"Good. Fuck me harder, Dare." He punctuates it with a moan.

"O--okay."

Darren drives in once, twice, three times, Chris' head hitting the headboard on the last one. "Fuck, are you okay?" Darren asks, voice full of concern.

"Yes." Chris sighs audibly. "Touch me, please."

"Right. Like I said, I've got you." He wraps one hand around Chris, keeping the other on Chris' hip.

"Look at me."

Darren stares, pushing into him and pulling out while he listens to Chris' assurance.

"I've forgiven you, okay? Be here with me, Dare."

He follows what Chris says, matching his rhythm of getting Chris off with fucking into him and making sure he hits _that spot._

"Yeah, yes." Chris encourages. "So close. Gonna come."

That spurs Darren on, slamming in with rough, quick strokes and gliding his fist over Chris' cock. When he swipes at the head, Chris spills over him with a cry of Darren's name.

Darren guides him through it until he goes soft. After that, Darren wipes his hand on the sheets and returns to squeezing Chris' hips. "Gotta--Fuck," Darren curses, thrusting more erratically as he bites down in the same spot as before and drinks him in. Then he stills when he releases inside of Chris. 

Soon after he comes back to himself, he laps at Chris' neck and kisses the spot, collapsing on top of him.

He stays silent for a little bit, Chris lightly running his fingers up and down Darren's back.

Then Darren finally pulls out. 

"Oh, wow. That was--Wow," Darren exclaims. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired but otherwise great." Chris looks at him with a blissed out, sleepy smile.

Darren rolls off of him, disposing of the condom somewhere on his floor. "Well that's mostly normal."

"One of the few normal things about us." Chris laughs, laying on his side and facing Darren.

Darren turns as well. "Mmm, maybe. Normal is overrated. Wish I could fall asleep with you though."

"Are you gonna creepily watch me instead?"

"You'll never know." Darren darts in for a kiss, Chris' blood still an aftertaste on his tongue.

Chris grimaces for a second but gulps. "I guess you're right."

"Besides, I have better things to do."

"Is that so? What do you do with all that time?"

"Tonight? I'll think about you and hold you until you wake up."

"You're disgusting," Chris says teasingly without any malice.

"You'll thank me when I write a song about it. C'mere. Lemme cuddle you already like we used to do."

"Fine," Chris mumbles as he tucks his face into Darren's chest. "Are you really gonna write a song about me?"

"Maybe." Darren brushes his lips against Chris' hair. "Maybe you're my muse."

Chris settles in his arms and for the first time in months, Darren relaxes, his heart and the rest of his needs fully satisfied for now. 

All his secrets are laid bare and this time, Chris is still here, against all odds.

Darren hopes that it will last.

\----

Chris still has reservations, however, even after spending the night.

"How many other vampires are out there that I don't know about?" Chris wonders over his pancakes.

Darren chuckles, reaching his hand across the table and wiggling his fingers. "It's not like I know every single vampire in existence, Chris. How many non-straight men are out there that I don't know about?"

Chris shakes his head but takes Darren's hand anyway. "Point taken. Seriously though, there must be a community of sorts, yeah? Like at least of a certain city or of those who were all turned by the same person."

"The correct term is sire and no, we don't all hang out together at the clubhouse. Over the course of fifty years or so, I have ran into a few here or there organically but it's not like we go hunting together. Have you been thinking about this the entire breakfast?"

"Longer actually. Ever since I found out about you. It was like a whole new world opened up, Dare," he answers around a bite of food. "All these myths and legends. What if they're all true?"

"Well, I don't know about that. Vampires, yes. Werewolves, I think. Witches already exist but not in the fantastical way that popular media portrays them. I may be a supernatural creature but I'm not exactly an expert." Darren interlocks their fingers, his arousal stirring as he watches Chris swallow and remembers Chris kneeling before him in this very room not too long ago; there's still enough blood in his system for a morning orgasm if Chris is willing. "I only know about my own kind, babe."

Chris raises an eyebrow. "Speaking of your kind, how often do you eat? Er, drink? Are you hungry?"

"It's kinda like eating meals. Once or twice a day, sometimes less. Sometimes more, depending on how much I feed. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm." Chris narrows his eyes. "You're looking at me like you wanna eat me."

"Exactly." Darren smirks.

Then Chris blushes and his palm sweats against Darren's. "Oh, I see. So that's not bloodlust. Just actual lust."

"Uh huh. They can occur together although I've mentioned before that they're not mutually exclusive. So I'm full but it doesn't mean I can't have a taste," Darren tells him, watching the pulse beat temptingly in Chris' neck.

Chris' eyes flicker to his mouth. "Really?"

Darren hums and then licks his lips. "Mmhmm. Like right now."

"I wouldn't mind that but how much can I take? Why me? Why haven't you settled down yet?"

"Whoa, slow down, babe. You're asking a lot of questions. I won't take more than you want to give me. Since you talked me down at my worst, you're more than capable of telling me what you can and can't handle. You can trust me now, right?" Darren tries earnestly, staring at Chris.

Chris looks at him warily. "Yes. I trust you. I want you but do you only want what I can give you? My body, my blood, my--"

"I want all of you, Chris, because you're you. I already told you yesterday. Maybe that makes me selfish but I don't see you as prey. Not anymore, not like when I had no feelings. I want to be with you and take care of you as long as you'll let me. I haven't settled down in over fifty years because no one else was like you. My sire and all the other people I've met, human or not, don't even compare to you. So don't worry about any of them, alright?"

Chris visibly exhales, his hand shaking in Darren's own. "Okay. That's--Okay."

Darren rubs his thumb over Chris' knuckles. "Okay. Are we good now?"

"Yeah. Yes."

"Good." Darren smiles. "Then how about you finish up your food and we can continue what we started last night?"

"That would be amazing but I have some human things to take care of." Chris blushes and drops his fork from his other hand.

"I see." Darren laughs. "Go. I'll see you in a bit."

Chris lets go of his hand and runs toward the bathroom. Then Darren cleans up the dishes with a chuckle. 

Oh, to be human again. He's not sure he would want that for himself but it is sure is fun to watch Chris and remember all the little inconveniences he used to have. However he still has engage in mundane activities, like showering, and he can't wait to do that with Chris.

So he smirks to himself and then knocks on the bathroom door.

"Hey, babe? You decent?" Darren asks.

"Kind of," Chris calls. "Does it matter?"

"Not really. I'm gonna come in."

"'Kay."

Chris is already shirtless when Darren opens the door and if Darren was still a human, he swears it would take his breath away.

"You--Wow," Darren murmurs, sauntering toward Chris. "You're stunning."

"As you said so many times last night," he says, pulling up his _(Darren's)_ boxer shorts and standing in front of the toilet.

Darren stops right behind him wrapping his arms around Chris' middle and kissing his shoulder blade. "Are you tired of hearing it yet?"

"Not really. I just don't _\--ahh--_ Don't know if it's true."

"'Course it is. You're irresistible," he murmurs, brushing his lips against the base of Chris' neck. "You smell so good. You taste so good." He plants a kiss there. "You feel so good." He rolls his hips and presses his front to Chris' ass.

"You--you too, but I--" Chris' breath hitches. "I really need a shower."

"Good. I can join you. Unless you're opposed to that for some reason."

He hears Chris' heart pick up speed before Chris answers. "Not at all, Dare. Sounds like a great idea."

"I do occasionally have those." Darren laughs, his fingers dancing back to Chris' hipbones and lingering there until he reaches under the waistband of his shorts. "Is this okay?"

"Yes. That is very, very okay. You can take them off."

"Well, that was the plan, honey." He slowly slips the material down Chris' legs and lets it pool at their feet.

Chris spins unexpectedly in his arms and blinks at him almost innocently, looking so young. "Your turn."

"The pleasure is all mine." Darren smirks as he strips off his own shirt and stares at Chris. "And yours, actually."

Chris bites his lip and glances down. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmm, I hope so." Darren grabs one of Chris' hand, dragging him closer to the bathtub and then switching the water on.

Chris stumbles a little, giggling after his nose knocks into Darren's shoulder. 

"God, you're so fucking adorable. My cute little human."

"I don't know if I should feel offended by that or not. I'm not a child." Chris kisses a spot on Darren's upper arm. "But you are old enough to be my grandfather. What are you, like, eighty?"

"I'd be seventy-four if I was still human, thank you very much. Don't remind me and don't age me." Darren looks back at him. "Besides, it's not like I look like that."

"I know. It's just weird to think about our age difference, especially when you look the way you do." Chris openly gazes now, his eyes trailing every inch of Darren's frame.

"So don't think." Darren leans in, pressing his lips to Chris' own as the shower sprays behind them. "C'mon. Let's go."

Darren gently steps into the tub, bringing Chris with him and letting Chris stand under the water. First, Darren's strong hands massage Chris' shoulders, lulling him into relaxation and eliciting low moans from Chris' lips.

"Yeah, that's it," Darren encourages as he reaches for the shampoo, squeezing some into his palm. He pulls Chris closer, away from the stream of water and then rubs the substance into Chris' hair. 

"You--You didn't have to do that," Chris tells him. "Just need to wash up."

"I want to. Like I said, I wanna take care of you," Darren assures in his ear as he cards through Chris' scalp. "You deserve it after all I put you through."

Chris breathes out harshly and then speaks without turning around. "Dare, we're okay now. I don't want to--We're okay."

"Alright, so let me be your boyfriend again. Let me do this for you, baby." 

After a few moments, Chris silently moves underneath the stream of water, letting Darren rinse his hair.

Darren sighs in relief at Chris' display of vulnerability, amazed at how far they've come in just one day. He knows he could compel Chris to forget everything, including how he tried to hurt him, but he can't. He wants Chris to remember just how powerful he is and wants to trust that he'll stay anyway.

This time, he thinks Chris will.

Darren watches the suds rinse away and swears his heart swells with how much love he feels for the man in front of him. He only acts on it by grabbing the body wash and a spare washcloth from the edge of the tub. He wets the material before squirting some gel on there and lathering it up. Then he runs the cloth over Chris' neck, paying careful attention to the fang wounds near his clavicle.

Chris hums his approval, spurring Darren on to clean each of Chris' shoulders and arms and down the length of his back. Darren takes Chris' wrist with his free hand and feels his pulse quicken as the cloth approaches his ass.

When he squats to get a better angle and sweep over the curves of Chris' cheeks, he remembers burying himself in that tight perfect heat only hours before. Somehow there's just enough blood in his system for his cock to twitch at the sight and the memory. However, he's content to appreciate it for now and instead gently clean down the crack of Chris' ass to his hole.

He's tempted to remind Chris how beautiful he is but it would probably get lost on his human ears among the noise of the spray; he shows it by touch, standing up and urging Chris to turn around and fully rinse off.

When Chris does, Darren pulls him in for a deep, wet kiss, allowing their whole bodies to touch and feeling Chris half hard against him. Chris' hands drift to Darren's ass, bringing him closer and making Darren groan.

Darren pulls his mouth away and smiles. "You're not distracting me, babe," Darren says loud enough for Chris to hear and returns to wash off Chris' dick and his own.

When Darren looks up, Chris raises his eyebrow at him. "I think I am, Dare. Just a little."

"Little? Ouch." Darren laughs before pecking him on the lips.

"Oh, stop being an asshole. You know what I mean."

"I do know. So distract me a little more."

"Gladly," Chris replies and kisses him again, squeezing his ass and then ghosting his fingertips down the middle until he grazes Darren's asshole.

It's been a long time since Darren has let anyone in like that but the thought of Chris being the one inside him causes his cock to stir with arousal. 

Darren drops the washcloth and digs his fingers into Chris' hips so roughly he's sure it will leave bruises as he slips his tongue in Chris' mouth. Chris returns the kiss with equal fervor, his hands trailing up Darren's back and settling on his shoulder blades.

Darren breaks away for a moment, resting his forehead against Chris'. "I--I don't usually, um, take it but for you, I--I would. I want to be with you like that one day."

Chris stares at him, his eyes darkening to a deep blue green. "You--really?"

"Mmhmm." Darren nods. "I can probably handle much more than you actually."

"Fuck, Dare." Chris runs his fingers down Darren's arm and takes one of Darren's hands while Chris' other hand wraps around Darren's cock. "You can't just--"

Darren cuts him off with another kiss and places his hand around himself and Chris' own dick, underneath Chris' fist. "Yeah, I can," Darren adds with a smirk and starts moving his hand up and down. "I want to do _everything_ with you, Chris."

Darren's thumb swipes over the heads of their cocks, using the water and the precome gathered there to create enough friction and get a rhythm going.

"Ohhh, ohh," Chris cries out, putting his hand around the both of them and trying to keep up with Darren's movement. "I wanna--Yeah, yes. Everything. I'm yours and you're mine."

Chris practically growls the last word, making Darren think of how much stronger and possessive Chris would be if he were like Darren, heart no longer beating and blood no longer flowing through his veins. Chris would look even more beautiful and together they could hunt, not needing to stop for anything but each other.

Darren jerks them off faster at the thought, hoping that Chris will want to be him forever. For now, however, all Darren can do is wait and respect Chris' humanity, including the sweet scent of his blood and arousal.

Chris drops his fist from them as his head drops to Darren's shoulder and his teeth scrape against the skin there. Darren grunts and strokes them harder in response, his thumb brushing against their balls and then back up under the heads. Chris whispers Darren's name and spills between them without any other warning.

"Yeah, baby," Darren murmurs as he keeps jacking them off, though Chris is getting soft and oversensitive. "Gonna--yes."

Then Chris lifts his head and Darren comes too, some of it painting Chris' belly.

As soon as he returns to himself, Darren lets go of them and squeezes Chris' hip.

"Shit. 'M sorry," Darren apologizes, glancing down at where his come has landed. 

Chris licks his lips. "Don't be. Wanna taste it. Wanna taste you."

"O--okay." Darren swears he can feel himself getting hard again at Chris' words despite the impossibility of it. He ignores the phantom twitch and runs a finger through the substance. Darren offers his finger and Chris greedily sucks on it, looking up into Darren's eyes.

When Chris releases his finger, Darren grabs Chris' face with both hands and kisses him, crowding him against the shower wall for a few minutes until he realizes that Chris has to catch his breath.

"God, Darren, I--I don't care. I wanna be with you. We can figure out the rest but you're all I want."

"Good. Me too." Darren grins, kissing the corner of his mouth. "We'll get clean again and then go to bed, yeah?"

"Sounds good."

Darren reluctantly breaks from him to get the washcloth and quickly rinse them both before he shuts off the water. He leans up on his toes to brush his lips against Chris' forehead and after he dries them both off with a towel, he brings Chris to his bed.

"But 'm not tired," Chris says as he lays down flat on his back.

"Y'know I'm not either," Darren points out, climbing on top of him. "I bet we can think of a few ways to pass the time."

"Yeah?"

Darren simply smiles as he brings their mouths together once more.

\----

After making out for a while, changing the sheets, and Darren sucking Chris off, they cuddle in the afterglow. A sleepy and blissful Chris rests his head on Darren's chest while Darren plays with Chris' hair.

"So do you have, like, special powers or anything? I mean, you're superhuman," Chris comments, his body draped around Darren's side as he traces his fingers down Darren's stomach.

"Inhuman. There's a difference, babe. But kind of, yes," Darren answers. "Like I've explained, I can charm people, which all vampires can do but I'm, like, extra good at it."

"Of course you are." Chris laughs.

"It's pretty awesome when you're running late to work and your boss is pissed at you."

"I could imagine, as long as you don't use it on me again."

"I promise," Darren says, kissing the top of Chris' head. "You promise to stay?"

Chris looks up at him with a sleepy smile. "Always." 


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks go on blissfully, Chris spending his nights at Darren's or vice versa, while Darren occasionally has to refuel on Chris' blood or someone else's. Darren stops trolling bars for victims and uses his contact at the blood bank of the nearest hospital when Chris is too drained. He always takes care of Chris and ensures he's okay before he feeds on him. Darren can't let Chris get hurt again.

There's a small chance that could happen if Darren introduces Chris to all his vampire friends, but he trusts that they'll meet their own needs some other way before they meet Chris.

So he tells Chris that he's throwing a party at his place where Chris' friends are invited too. After some convincing that his fellow humans will be safe, Chris invites his roommates, Lea and Ashley.

The three arrive together before anyone else, Chris greeting him with a kiss and a tight hug.

"I already told them I'm staying over," Chris whispers in his ear. "Be careful. They can be a bit much."

Chris pulls away and Darren nods, smiling at the two women.

"Hey! It's so nice to finally meet both of you," Darren offers, extending his hand to the petite brunette who smells like lilacs and a hint of something else woodsy. 

"You too," the woman tells him after she squeezes his hand and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm Lea."

"Ashley," the other curvier woman adds as Darren gets out of Lea's grip. "We've heard so much about you. Chris won't ever shut up."

"Really?" Darren glances over at Chris, who's blushing adorably.

"Only because you pry things out of me," Chris explains, his eyes darting between Lea and Ashley. "Both of you."

"Well we shouldn't have to. You seemed happy. We just wanted to know more," Lea suggests.

Ashley appraises Darren and then grins. "Damn straight. Although I could see why you'd want to keep such a fine piece all to yourself."

Darren preens. "Well, thanks. Would you like a drink?"

Darren looks toward Chris and notices him glaring at her. 

"Yes, that would be lovely, Darren. I'm driving though. I can only have a couple."

Darren clutches Chris' hand in reassurance and sends him a warm gaze before gesturing for everyone to follow him.

"Not me," Lea chimes as they head toward the kitchen where Darren already has various alcohol bottles set out. "I'm binging tonight. Just got out of a relationship but you don't wanna hear about that."

They stop at the kitchen island, Lea immediately reaching for the bottle of vodka and an empty cup. 

"Aww, sorry to hear that." Darren laments. "Been there, done that. Never again."

He feels Chris' thumb caress the back of his hand and when Darren catches his eye, Chris mouths, "Sorry."

Darren kisses Chris' temple and murmurs into his ear, "It's okay."

Then Darren addresses Lea. "We've all gone through it. I totally get that. Do whatever you gotta do, hon."

Lea smiles sweetly at him as she pours some alcohol into her cup and adds a splash of club soda. "Thanks. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet a guy and forget all about whatever his name is. Screw him."

"Yeah. Screw someone else instead." Darren chuckles.

"I like this guy. Why have you been hiding him from us?" Ashley asks Chris while she opens a bottle of water.

"Because you guys can be obnoxious. I figure if there's alcohol added into the mix, I'll be less concerned about it." Chris shrugs.

"Good plan," Lea says after chugging on some of her drink. "You'll be less concerned about everything. That's what I'm aiming for."

The protective instinct in Darren wants to warn her not to get too crazy but it's a party and it's going to be awesome so he keeps himself in check. 

He reluctantly drags himself away from Chris and his friends when the doorbell rings. Then he finds Naya and Joey standing there. Darren owns the place and they've been invited in before but they still wait for his greeting.

"Hey guys! Joey, it's been too long." Darren mumbles into his shoulder excitedly as he hugs him for a few moments. "How's the Windy City treating you?"

"Not bad," he answers when they break apart. "I've got my production company and some of our buds working on it so that's been working out pretty well. Glad I could come see your place again. It's been a decade or so, right? Everything looks so different. You look different."

"You do know we don't age," Naya reminds him with a roll of her eyes.

"I know." Joey looks over at Naya and then back at Darren. "But you look happier, Dare."

"I am." He grins brightly. "You have to meet Chris."

"Oh right, you're back with him." Naya groans. "At least your feelings aren't off anymore."

Darren narrows his eyes. "Hello to you too, darling. How nice of you to join us."

She kisses him on the cheek and comments, "Oh, fuck off. We can't all be blissfully in love like you."

"So you two aren't--?" Darren wonders, gesturing between them.

"Oh, God no." Naya practically gags. "We happened to get here at the same time. That's all. I'll see you boys. I'm going to check out the fresh meat."

Naya excuses herself and heads toward the kitchen.

"Well that makes my chances of scoring with her pretty clear." Joey remarks, raising his eyebrows.

"Trust me, you don't want to. She prefers her men warm-blooded and unavailable."

"Ahh, one of those. Got it." Joey sighs. "Anyway, where's this guy you're absolutely crazy for?"

"Probably in the kitchen. C'mon."

After they pass by Naya and Lea who are already commiserating about their failed relationships, they spot Chris by the makeshift bar, holding a drink in his hand while he chats with Ashley.

"Hey babe." Darren greets him with a peck on the mouth and a hand on the small of his back. "This is my friend Joey. You know how he is. He's like me." Darren winks conspiratorially.

Chris nods knowingly. "I see. Hey, nice to meet you."

"You too." Joey waves. "Great to actually get a look at the dude who's so special to my best friend. He won't stop gushing about you."

"Really?" Chris smirks. "He's not so bad himself, I guess."

"I can't help it. You're very gush worthy," Darren answers, looking down bashfully. "And thanks, hon. I think."

"You know how I feel about you," Chris tells him.

Darren is about to say that their relationship has begun anew lately and that maybe he doesn't know. He hasn't quite heard those three important words, though he realizes that now isn't exactly the right time. Ashley pipes up anyway, interrupting his thoughts.

"Wait, Darren, did you mean he's like you as in he's gay? Because damn, he's cute."

"No I'm not. Not at all." Joey leans over to shake Ashley's hand. "But there was that one time in college--"

"Okay. We don't need to get into that now," Darren interrupts. "And technically I'm not gay."

"Right." Ashley continues, holding onto Joey's hand a bit longer than necessary. "So maybe we can get to know each other a little better."

Joey shrugs, breaking away from her. "Sure. A drink sounds good first. Let me go get a beer."

"There's some in the fridge," Darren offers. "Take your pick."

"Thanks." Joey winks and then whispers in Darren's ear. "We'll see what happens. You know I like them feisty."

As Joey opens the refrigerator and bends down to get a drink, Ashley shamelessly stares at his ass with a grin. Then she looks back at Chris and Darren. 

"If you two lovebirds will excuse me, I have to go seal the deal." She remarks, squeezing Chris' upper arm and winking at Darren before following Joey into the living room.

"You think she'll actually do it?" Darren asks, watching them depart. 

"I don't know. She's pretty determined. You know Joey. Do you think he'll do it?"

"Doesn't like to screw with humans too often but we'll see. If he's drunk enough, anything is possible."

"Like you and me?" Chris wonders.

"Maybe. You were different. I knew from the moment I met you." Darren kisses the top of Chris' shoulder. "But he only feeds on them usually. He really doesn't mess around at all. Not anymore."

"So you think it could be something?"

"Guess we'll have to find out." 

Among the chatter, Darren hears his doorbell ring again and squeezes Chris' side before he goes. "Gotta go for a sec. More guests. Keep an eye on your friends while I'm gone."

He's excited to find that it's Lauren, the nurse he befriended so he could get blood, along with her fellow human friends Meredith and Julia. Joe Walker arrives right behind them, a tall, sort of muscular dude who lives in the woods outside of Los Angeles and turns into a wolf on the full moon.

Darren hopes he doesn't get too wild tonight.

After he makes some small talk and shows them around, he sees Ashley and Joey getting cozy on the couch. Meanwhile, Naya checks out the new humans by the kitchen island and Lea's eyes widen, taking notice of Joe.

Once Darren grabs a drink, he makes his way back to Chris in the corner of the kitchen and asks him if he's having fun.

"Mhmm." Chris' eyebrows furrow as he studies Naya and the other ladies from across the room. "Naya is a--one of your kind, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She's looking at them like she wants to eat them or maybe murder them. Or both. Are you sure we're all safe?"

"Yeah, babe. Relax. I already told you. Everything'll be fine. Lea might be kinda hammered but she's having fun, and Ashley's still with Joey as far as I know."

Lea is perched on a stool, clutching her drink in one hand and flirtatiously extending the other one to Joe.

"Yeah. True." Chris chuckles and gives Darren a look. "Is he--?"

"Not like me. He's a wolf. Well, not right now obviously but he turns into one. Lives in the hills."

"Great." Chris remarks dryly. "My friends are hooking up with mythical creatures and I'm dating one. What the hell is going on?"

"Ouch." Darren presses his palm to his own chest and then pinches Chris' arm. "I'm not mythical, Chris. I'm right here. Joey and Joe are too. And Naya. We're all coming together in harmony, man. It's a beautiful thing."

"Did you smoke some of that weed from fifty years ago? You have a stash in your drawer or something, you hippie?"

Darren bumps Chris' shoulder with his own. "You're so mean to me. You need another drink or maybe you need to get laid again."

Chris smirks. "How about both?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm sure the party'll be fine without us."

Darren grabs the whiskey, pouring a shot for the both of them. Then he watches Chris' throat work as he swallows it down.

Darren licks his lips and murmurs into Chris' ear. "God, you're so fucking hot and you're all mine."

"Yeah?" Chris turns toward him and digs his fingers into Darren's hips. "You're mine too, baby," Chris reminds him softly, his breath smelling like alcohol and arousal already radiating off his skin.

"I'm so yours, Chris." His mouth waters, ready to sink his teeth in, until he remembers they're not alone. "Why don't I show you what that means?"

"What are you talking about?"

Darren pries Chris' fingers away from his hips and leads them down to the curve of his ass. "Do you remember when we were in the shower a few weeks ago?"

"Oh. Ohh! You mean you want to--You're willing to explore that?" 

"Yeah. Even if we don't get there, we can have fun figuring it out."

Chris presses his body closer and runs his hand along the crack of Darren's ass. "Well, then. What are we waiting for?"

Darren arches into the touch, catching Chris' mouth in a dirty kiss and laughing as he pulls away. "You know this makes me a terrible host, babe."

"Please, like they're not all on their way to doing the same. You said they'll be fine without us. So let's go," Chris says low against Darren's lips.

"Right. Okay. You know the way, babe."

As soon as they're down the hallway, safely away from the chatter of the guests, Chris strips Darren's shirt off and pushes him against the wall.

"Always wanted to do that," Chris groans. "And this." Chris kisses down Darren's chest and kneels in front of him.

"Fuck," Darren exclaims, carding his fingers through Chris' hair. "Don't wanna--Not yet."

Chris blinks up at him coyly, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Consider this a warmup."

Then Chris nuzzles at Darren's growing erection.

"Mmm. Yeah," Darren agrees, brushing the back of Chris' head and settling his hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris mouths at Darren's still-clothed fly and slowly unzips his pants.

"You wanna give everyone a show, huh, baby?" Darren whispers. "Let them know how good you are for me."

Chris raises an eyebrow as he lowers Darren's pants and underwear just enough. "I think you're the showoff. Want everyone to see exactly what they're missing."

"Maybe." Darren laughs. "But this was your idea. I could always make you follow through."

Chris pointedly looks away, kissing up Darren's cock and then sucking at the head. When Darren bucks up, he pulls off.

"You wouldn't," Chris challenges. "You promised."

A wave of possessiveness hits him at this puny, weak human telling him what to do. When he grabs Chris' hair and forces him to look up, he's met with terror flashing through those baby blues.

He relaxes and realizes this is _Chris,_ the man he loves and would never force into anything. He caresses Chris' cheek and grins at him.

"You're right, Chris. Let's go."

He helps Chris up and brings him into his room. "Sorry, baby," Darren apologizes. "I was only teasing. Let me make it up to you."

"You better." Chris huffs as he sits on the bed.

"You're hot when you're mad. Actually you're always hot." Darren steps out of his pants, now fully naked as he stands in front of Chris. "Even when you stand up to me."

"Yeah?" Chris' eyes flicker up and down his frame as Darren saunters closer.

"Uh huh." Darren straddles his lap. "Especially then. You're strong. And you know what you want."

"Some would call that a control freak."

"Yeah, well you're my control freak." Darren chuckles, grinding into Chris' hips.

"God," Chris whispers as Darren kisses the crook of his neck. "You're sexy even when you're insulting me."

Darren sucks harder in response and slides his hands under Chris' shirt, feeling the warm muscles of his stomach.

"Oh, really? Tell me more," Darren remarks as he pulls away, taking Chris' shirt off.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly." 

Darren cups Chris' face in his hands and does exactly that, kissing him softly at first and then harder. Chris squeezes Darren's ass, bringing his bare cock against the rough denim of Chris' jeans.

"Mmph." Darren groans. "Need you naked. Need to feel you."

"But, uh, this is a nice position."

Darren reaches between them, sliding the zipper down and undoing the button before slipping his hand inside Chris' underwear. "How about now?"

"Even better." Chris grunts. "Want you to ride me."

"We can do that, honey, but we're gonna need to move." Darren gently informs him, working his hand up and down for a couple of strokes.

"Fine. That's not helping."

Darren gets off of him in a flash, pulling down Chris' pants and moving his legs so that Chris is flat on his back.

"This is a much better view." Darren grins, spreading Chris' legs and kneeling between them.

"Mine's not too bad either. C'mere." Chris grips Darren's hips, bringing him in for a kiss.

Darren opens his nightstand drawer with one hand, searching for the necessary items as he lines up their bodies, their lower halves fitting together perfectly. He drops the stuff on the bed next to them, dragging his lips across Chris' jaw and down his neck.

"Can't resist that spot, can you?" Chris breathes out.

"Can you blame me? Your neck is gorgeous," Darren says, listening to Chris' pulse beating rapidly. "Wanna feed on you even when I'm not hungry. Wanna mark you."

"Yeah. Feels good, Dare."

"Just a taste, okay?"

"Uh huh. Yes, please."

Darren sinks his teeth into the sensitive flesh low on Chris' neck and pins his wrists down.

"Ohh yeah, baby," Chris murmurs, arching his hips a little even under Darren's weight. "That's--Wow."

Darren swallows the blood and licks over the wound to seal it. Then he kisses that spot. "Feeling's mutual. I'm glad you offer that to me. So now I'm going to offer something to you."

"Right. You still want to?"

Darren pulls back, studying Chris' face to make sure he's okay. "Yeah, I do. Will you open me up?"

Chris nods. "Fuck yes."

Darren hands him the lube and sits up. "The angle might be a little awkward."

Chris scoots up to a seated position as well. "So turn around. On all fours." 

"Okay." Darren follows orders and hears the cap flipping open.

"You say I'm gorgeous," Chris comments, leaning closer to Darren's ass. "You're perfect."

There's a warm wet press to his asshole for a few seconds before Chris pulls away. 

"Fuck," Darren curses, pushing back for more.

"Mhmm. Gonna fuck you so hard you can't even walk straight tomorrow," Chris adds with a lick around the rim. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Not in a long time. Not like this."

Without any warning, Chris pushes a digit inside. "How much can you take, Dare?"

"As much as you want to give me. Faster and harder than you probably can."

"Hmm." Chris works his finger in and out. "Sounds like a challenge. You know how I feel about challenges." He quickly adds a second finger.

"Ohh. Ohh, yes. Deeper, baby."

"Already?" Chris slowly pulls out and then fucks back in, pressing even deeper and reaching the spot that makes Darren cry out.

"One more."

"Yeah. In a second."

Chris drags his fingers in and out a few more times before leaving Darren empty. "So fucking tight," Chris groans.

Soon, Chris is back with a third finger. "Oh yes. So good for me."

"'M so ready," Darren tells him, clenching around Chris' fingers as his own fist the sheets.

"Just a little longer, Dare." He crooks his fingers and moves them in small circles as he pulls out. "Let me look at you."

Darren swallows, his cock aching to be touched, but he listens, letting Chris work him a little longer.

When Chris pulls out, Darren lets out an audible breath.

"I changed my mind. Touch me, Dare," Chris spits out and with that, Darren flips over to face him and Chris is beneath him once more.

"Anything you want, baby," Darren answers, finding the abandoned lube and squeezing some into his hand. Then he warms the substance between his fingers before wrapping his hand around Chris' dick. "Love you so much," Darren murmurs as he jerks him off. "Can't wait for you to fuck me."

He listens to Chris' moans and absently wonders how much better this might be when Chris is strong enough to manhandle him and flip him onto his back, fucking him senseless and rough without having to stop and catch his breath.

"Just--condom," Chris manages as Darren grabs what they need.

"I've got you." Darren smiles, ripping it open with his teeth. "You've got me too."

Darren rolls it onto Chris' cock and Chris smiles back. Then Darren moves forward, lining himself up with Chris.

Chris pulls him up a little more and laughs. "There we go."

Darren cautiously pushes down, the blunt head of Chris' cock filling him up.

"Mmm, yess." Darren's eyes practically roll back but he keeps going, slowly sinking down until Chris' balls hit his ass.

"Uh, uh yeah. Feels amazing."

After a minute of adjusting, Darren rises up and almost off before going back down again and again until he builds a rhythm and Chris is hitting just the right place inside of him.

Chris weakly reaches for him but Darren swats his hand away. 

"Lemme." Darren tells him, using the leftover lube on his fingers to pump himself and steadying his other hand low on Chris' stomach while he keeps grinding his hips down.

"Yeah. Ohhh, unhh," Chris grunts out. "Gonna--So close. You're so good. Always good."

Darren preens under the praise and jerks himself harder, wanting to get there around the same time as Chris. He works his hips in tight circles and sits up, the head of Chris' dick catching on the rim. 

"Fuck," Darren practically yells, working himself back down and tightening around Chris as he spills between them without warning. "Keep--Keep going."

"'Kay." Chris fucks up into him as Darren slumps down on the middle of Chris' chest where the come is drying.

There are a couple more thrusts until Chris stills, cursing and murmuring Darren's name before finally relaxing.

Darren reluctantly pulls himself off and rolls away once Chris comes down.

"Well, that was awesome," Darren comments with a kiss to Chris' shoulder.

"More than awesome. Ask me when I feel like moving."

"I should be the one saying that, babe." Darren carefully reaches for Chris and disposes of the condom somewhere on the floor. "I should probably clean you up too. I have a bad habit of leaving you a mess."

"I don't mind." Chris swipes his finger through the come streaked right above his belly button and then sucks the digit into his mouth. "Tastes good."

"Shit. I can't--Not yet. Really should get that stuff off of you first at least."

"Want you to hold me for a little while instead."

"Okay, honey."

Chris turns onto his side and settles his back to Darren's front. Soon, Chris drifts off to sleep, Darren cradling him close.

He lets Chris rest for a while before he gets up and slips out of bed.

He takes a look back at Chris lying there peacefully and thinks how he's waited so long for someone like him.

It was definitely worth it and he's never letting go.

\----

Chris stirs but doesn't wake even as Darren cleans him off. 

Darren decides it's time to shower as well and wash the sex off of him before he kicks out the party guests he forgot he even had.

He quietly towels himself and dresses, kissing Chris' forehead leaving him asleep in his bed.

He wanders out to his trashed kitchen and looks around. Then he tiptoes into the living room, noticing Ashley passed out on the couch with her head in Joey's lap.

"Did you--?" Darren mouths. 

Joey raises his eyebrows, nods, and mouths back, "Kind of. She's awesome."

"Tell me later," Darren whispers with a grin.

Lea is still there too, asleep in the middle of the floor with Joe cuddled up behind her and his arms wrapped around her middle.

He figures Meredith and Lauren must've made their way home but is a little disappointed that they didn't say goodbye.

It's the middle of the night so Darren also guesses that Naya went out to find someone just as the bars close.

He shrugs and quietly chucks some of the dirty cups in the trash, thinking about waking Chris for another round. On the way back to his room, he figures he should let Chris sleep a little more and lay beside him until he's fully rested.

Except when Darren returns, the bed is empty.

The shower isn't running but Darren checks the bathroom anyway with no luck.

He knows Chris wouldn't just leave without telling him; besides, Darren would have heard him.

He frantically searches every room with lightning speed but there are no signs of Chris anywhere, save for the smell of him in Darren's room and the wrinkle of his sheets.

There aren't any signs of a struggle either, which makes Darren think it has to be someone who could slip in and out silently and quickly.

It has to be someone like him.

A vampire snatched Chris away from him and Darren thinks he knows who it is.

\----

He tells Joey to watch his house and make sure everyone eventually gets home safe.

"Is everything okay?" Joey asks, careful not to wake their friends.

"Don't worry about it," Darren assures him, hoping his rusty acting skills serve him and that Joey can't see through his lie. "I wanna find out if the girls got back alright. Maybe Naya knows something."

Joey studies his face for a long moment with a quizzical expression but he seems to accept the answer.

Darren races to his room and calls Naya, praying that she isn't otherwise occupied by now. It rings four times before she finally picks up.

"Tell me where the fuck Dianna is."

_"Whoa. What's got your panties in a twist, Dare?"_

"I know you know how to find her. Tell me where she is," he demands, anger boiling hot under his skin as he imagines Chris coming to, alone, terrified and wondering where he is.

He needs to find him before the sun rises and it's too late.

_"I'll have to look later. I'm a little busy at the moment."_

"Not so busy that you couldn't answer your goddamn phone."

 _"Seriously, what's wrong?"_ Naya asks, her voice filled with concern.

"I don't know. It's Chris. He's--Fuck, he's gone."

_"And you think Dianna is involved in this? He probably left when he came to his senses and realized you could kill him at any moment."_

"No. You're wrong. He knows what I am, remember? And he trusts me now. I trust him too. We're in a good place."

_"As long as he's human, you're not in a good place. It never lasts unless you--"_

"I know I'll have to turn him. I'm waiting on that but I can't do it unless he's with me and still breathing. Help me find Dianna. Please."

 _"Why? So you can go back to your stupid little fairytale where you live happily forever after with some unworthy kid?"_ Naya snarls. _"Go find him yourself."_

He's about to defend Chris and explain how much he means to him but he's met with a dial tone, signaling that she's hung up.

He has one final means of figuring out what happened, although he'll have to rely on a skill he hasn't used in a long time: he'll have to track Chris' scent.

If Chris is too far away or has turned, this might not work.

Darren shudders to think of any other option where Chris is gone permanently.

Instead, he goes to his room and inhales the pillow where Chris had laid his head, carefully memorizing the scent before he takes off into the city.

He's going to find Chris even if he has to face his worst enemy to do it.

He needs Chris safe, even if it kills him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of death/grief in this chapter.

He follows the trail to Chris' apartment and then to the coffee shop where he works.

There are no signs that he's recently been there.

Darren sprints from the cafe to the hills where he finds Chris' wrecked car from several weeks ago. He's surprised that any trace of him remains there, given that it's a mess of twisted burned up metal that Chris hasn't touched since the crash.

The scent bounces back to Darren's house so he checks every single room again to no avail.

It's still the middle of the night so he has a few hours to keep looking.

He seriously considers enlisting Joey in his search but if it's who he thinks it is, he'd rather not risk another loved one's safety, even a supernatural one.

He finds his friend in the kitchen, grimacing while making food for their still-sleeping acquaintances.

"Joey?" he asks.

"I swear human food gets more and more disgusting every year that I'm not one." He frowns at the celery he was chopping and looks up. "What, Dare?"

"I have to do something. Can you call me before dawn if I'm not back?"

"Blood run or...?" He trails off in a whisper, careful not to wake anyone. "I can come with if you want. I'm kinda hungry myself."

"No, I'm good on that. I fed earlier." Darren smirks, the memory of Chris' taste flooding his senses. "Besides there's some in the fridge behind the leftover six pack of beer."

"Oh." Joey's eyes widen in realization and he pats Darren on the back. "Ohh. Dude, congrats. And thanks. I knew I could count on you."

"No problem. Stay as long as you need. Might be a bright sunny day today. I don't know." Darren shrugs.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just--Yeah. Getting close to a human makes you think, y'know? Gotta get away for a bit."

"Ahh. Okay."

Darren almost sighs in relief, glad that his power of persuasion sometimes works on vampires too if he puts enough effort into it. 

"I, uh, I'll talk to you later. Remember to call me if you see the sun rising and I'm still not here. You know how I can lose track of time."

Joey nods. "You better at least text me back if you don't answer. I don't care how good the sex is. I wanna make sure you're okay."

Darren chuckles. "Will do. See you soon."

"You too. Love you, man. Whatever you're doing, be careful."

"Alright." He hugs Joey and goes back to his room, inhaling Chris' scent once more and hoping the trail hasn't gone cold.

\----

This time, Darren tracks it to the club where they first met, to the very spot where he got Chris off that night. If he were human, his heart would soar at the memory of Chris' smile and the smell of his arousal.

But there isn't much time to linger on it because Chris is still missing.

The next place he's brought to is the movie theater where they spent most of their second date and Darren was so nervous about accidentally revealing his status that he covered it with quips and sex. Chris tasted even sweeter then as he lay underneath Darren in the backseat of his car.

Darren licks his lips, his fangs dripping with venom as he pictures Chris' face. He ignores his hunger, darts around the parking lot in a flash and then sneaks into the back of the building.

Chris is nowhere to be found.

He concentrates and races to the next location, the restaurant where they had a fancy dinner and Darren knew he was falling harder than he ever had for anyone, Chris' playful grin and those sparkling blue green eyes imprinted in his brain.

Panic and confusion floods him and he almost feels like catching his breath, though that's an impossibility. His lungs have long since stopped working like a biological human; he only needs air after he's fed.

What if Chris is somewhere dying or turning? Darren never told him what the process would be like; he'd be terrified the way Darren was so long ago.

He shakes off the fear and finds himself running and running until he reaches some place outside the city, a rundown brick building with graffiti streaking the side.

"What the fuck?" He curses, slowly walking inside and hoping no one has detected him. 

He creeps up several flights of stairs and feels something wet and sticky dripping on his head. He sniffs his shoulder where the substance has stained his shirt; thankfully, it smells like motor oil and not blood, though it's mixed with a tinge of rustiness so he can't be certain of what it is exactly.

He walks up a couple more flights of the darkened stairwell and stops near a door, Chris' scent getting stronger. His fingers hovers over the handle, suddenly worried about what he'll find on the other side.

He can smell anxiety in the air, unable to discern whether it's Chris' or his own.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door with a creak.

There, about fifty feet away, in the middle of the room, is Chris, tied to a metal pole with his arms behind his back and a strip of fabric stuffed in his mouth.

Darren rushes over, caressing Chris' cheek, where there's blood dripping from his hairline.

He resists the urge to lick it away and reassures Chris instead. "Baby, I'm here. I looked for you everywhere. I couldn't stop until I found you. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault but I'm gonna get you out of here. You're gonna be safe soon."

As Chris searches his face in the dim light, Darren squeezes his shoulder but Chris stiffens under the touch.

"It's okay, Chris. You'll be okay." Darren loosens the rope gag from Chris' mouth.

"I love you," are the first words that escape Chris' lips. "I wanted you to know if I don't have the chance to say it again."

"What do you mean? We're leaving _,now._ Nothing is going to take you away from me again."

Darren is about to free Chris' wrists from their bindings when he catches Chris looking into the distance over Darren's shoulder.

"What? What is it?" Darren questions. 

Then a female voice quietly interjects.

"I'm not so sure about that," she threatens.

Darren spins around and gasps. "It's you?"

"That's right." Naya meets his eyes with an evil smile. "Bet you didn't think of that, did you? So stuck on that precious Dianna."

"She's not precious. She's the bitch that ruined my life," Darren explains. "I told you the story."

"Yeah, well we wouldn't be here without her, now would we?" She stalks closer. "Because you wouldn't be a vampire." She pointedly looks at Darren and then at Chris. "And you wouldn't be in danger of being killed every day, doomed to wait until he gives you eternal life and then makes promises he can't keep."

"What the hell, Naya? I thought we were friends." Darren posits as Naya stands a few steps in front of him.

"We were, before you fell madly in love with a human whose life you'll take away, like Dianna took yours. Like Michael took mine."

"I trust him," Chris pipes up, though Darren can see him shaking. "He won't hurt me."

Naya laughs wryly. "That's what they all say, 'til they leave you a bloody mess on the floor of your apartment and leave it impossible for you to have a normal existence."

"You're still bitter after a decade. You need to let that go, honey," Darren tries cautiously.

 _"Honey?_ Don't you dare. This is your fault too." She pokes Darren's chest furiously. "You're no better."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means you can't throw me aside like all the others you've conquered and forgotten about."

"What is she talking about, Dare?" Chris asks, looking between the two of them.

"Oh, you haven't told him?"

Darren's eyes narrow in confusion and then he remembers when he first met her in a bar, her chocolate eyes filled with terror and blood dripping from her mouth. He cleaned her up, along with her mess, and took her back to her home, offering to stay the night. He taught her how to not leave evidence of her feedings and showed her the best places to troll for humans.

He recalls growing closer to her and one exhilarating night after hunting where they fucked a few times.

"No, I--" Darren starts but stops before he can finish that he didn't think it mattered. "It was only one night. We stayed friends and we both went back to being with humans."

"You--You what?" Chris breaks in. "With her?"

"Yeah, but that was before I met you," Darren reasons. "She was young and she just turned. I helped her out. Naturally it led to something but it didn't last very long."

Chris glares. "She's still in your life. You should've told me. I thought we didn't have any more secrets."

"He's good at telling you what you want to hear," Naya addresses Chris and then turns back to Darren. "I thought you understood me. I thought maybe we could be something, at least for a little while until I found the one. But you didn't care, just like every other man. It took this one, this puny human, for you to change your mind."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between us but that's no reason to take it out on Chris or me. I'm not the one you're angry at, Nay."

"No, but you're here, flaunting your love in my face," she spits. "I should've killed him and left him here for you to find, making you live out the rest of your days sucking and fucking the emptiness away every time you think of his lifeless body."

"Why didn't you?" Chris says, terror filling his voice. "Why did you make me relive my relationship with Darren if it hurts you so much?"

"Maybe I like playing games." She circles around Chris, baring her fangs. "Maybe I wanted you to realize the mistakes you've made since you've been with him."

"They weren't mistakes," Chris replies, staring at Darren. "Never. I enjoyed every minute."

Naya glances up at Darren, her teeth inching toward Chris' neck. "Really? You enjoyed every minute he lied to you and made you love him?"

"Don't you fucking touch him." Darren warns.

"Or what? One step towards us and he's done faster than you can reach him."

Darren grits his teeth. "I swear I'll--"

"Wait," Chris urges. "You didn't make me love you, did you?"

"Yes he did," Naya answers quickly. "You aren't the first."

Chris' face falls but Darren begins to speak.

"I never forced anyone into having feelings for me. You can't charm people into that sort of thing. It doesn't work that way. Don't believe her," Darren informs Chris. "Feelings, sex. I've always made sure that consent was clear and mutual. We've talked about this before. I swear I wasn't lying, then or now."

"How do I know for sure?" Chris questions, a tear running down his cheek.

"Because I love you and your life is in danger. You deserve the truth. It's why I told you what I am and I'll tell you everything else. I'll tell you about every relationship I've ever had as soon as we're out of here and none of us are harmed."

"Oh, someone's going to be harmed," Naya says, running a finger over the pulse in Chris' neck, where Darren's bite marks the skin.

"No. Don't," Darren yells.

"One more move, Darren. I fucking promise you--"

"You'll what, kill him like Michael killed you?" Another soft, familiar voice chimes somewhere behind Darren. "Steal away his humanity? That's not fair, now is it?"

Darren turns around, his eyes widening in disbelief when he sees a slim ethereal-looking woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and hazel eyes. 

Though her clothes are more contemporary, she clearly hasn't aged since he last saw her fifty-one years ago.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dianna?" Darren snaps.

She comes toward him and then slides a hand down his arm. "I came to save you and your boyfriend, before your misguided friend ruins the rest of our lives by doing something she'll regret forever."

"But why?"

"Oh, darling, the moment I turned you I realized you weren't the one. But I was selfish then so I left you there to figure it all out. I've been haunted ever since. It wouldn't be right if I let him die too."

"I'm not dead though. I'm just fine, no thanks to you," Darren reminds her, ready to attack at the nerve of her showing up now.

"Exactly, because you have great instincts, Darren," she offers calmly, "so I never felt the need to interfere until now. I can sense that this boy is the one you've been looking for and I don't want you to live without him."

"Did you find Jesus or something?" Naya wonders. "What makes you so unselfish all of a sudden?"

"No. I realized the importance of human life. Without them, we would cease to exist. You can't see that now because you're young and you're hurting. You're envious and maybe a little spiteful. Those feelings are so fleeting," Dianna tells Naya. "You'll find love if you stop destroying everything you encounter. I was just like you once, still hating the man who I felt had abandoned me. That's when I met Darren." She fixes her gaze on his face and takes his hand. "He was so vulnerable and beautiful. He had such great potential. I wanted him to be mine forever but things don't always work out how you want them to." She smiles but it doesn't meet her brilliant eyes, shining even in the dim light of the room.

"If you're gonna give me that 'everything happens for a reason' bullshit, spare me. You must be going mad in your old age, Di," Naya shouts.

"True. I am older than the both of you but I'm barely a century including my human years. There are many vampires out there that are more powerful than I am. It took me seventy years to learn what Darren has in fifty. Not every man is evil. Some are worth protecting."

"Let me guess. You have a mate. You're happy. News flash: that doesn't happen for all of us, babe." Naya spits out.

"I know you really don't believe that. Tell me why you haven't killed Christopher yet," Dianna softly commands.

Darren watches in wonder as the woman he vilified for over half a century negotiates for his boyfriend's life.

Maybe she isn't so bad.

"I wanted to torture him first. And I wanted _him_ to watch," Naya explains, looking at Darren. "I wanted Chris to know that the man he thinks he loves is a lying monster."

"Maybe to some, yes," Darren answers. "But I stopped acting like that as soon as I knew how much I was hurting Chris. He saved me from myself and ever since then, I have been nothing but honest."

"What were you planning on doing with him, then? Keeping him as a pet until you get bored?" Naya quips, leaning her mouth toward Chris' neck. "Or is there another thing you haven't told him?"

"We just started dating again. I was gonna bring it up eventually." Darren shrugs. "I didn't want him to be forced into anything like we were, Nay."

"What do you mean?" Chris' eyes flitting between the three of them and settling on Dianna. "You said I'm the one for him, didn't you?"

"That's correct," Dianna affirms. 

"So that means I need to be like all of you?" 

"Well, duh." Naya laughs wryly. "Unless you'd rather wither away like a mortal and you don't return his feelings. Why would you? He's a--"

"I don't," Chris replies, staring at Darren coldly. "He's an idiot who's clearly deceived me and you. Why don't you just kill me already and save me an eternity of pain?"

Darren's hope sinks but he can't tear his eyes away. His heart breaks all over again like the day Chris discovered the truth and left.

"Gladly." Naya grins at Darren as she unties Chris and snaps his neck.

"No!" Darren cries out as soon as Chris falls to the floor and races to his side. He vaguely registers Dianna following him.

Naya brushes her hands together, surveying the damage she's caused. "Well, it looks like my work here is done. I need to get home before the sun rises or I'll be even more dead. Ciao, ladies!"

With that, she's gone, Darren bent over Chris' lifeless body, thinking tears would stain his shirt if Darren were alive enough to produce them.

He pauses for a moment and hears a faint beat in Chris' chest.

He looks up at Dianna in amazement.

"He's alive."

"Let him go."

"What? What do you mean? I can't. You said--Unless you--"

"Let him go. I meant every word I said today, Darren. Think about it."

"How can I trust you? Have you come back to claim me as your mate?"

"No." She chuckles, her face illuminated in the predawn light. "Naya was right. I've found a mate. I didn't confirm her assumption because I didn't want to fuel her jealousy."

"Then how can I let him go?" Darren presses his hand to Chris' chest, studying his pale face and the fang imprints on his neck.

"So he can be reborn," she explains. "You've fed on him in the last twenty-four hours, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but if he doesn't want to be with me, why should I doom him--?"

"He tricked her and he tricked you. I saw it in his eyes. He loves you or have you forgotten already?"

"You really think so?"

"Of course. You may not have discussed his transition but he's not ready to leave you." Dianna squeezes Darren's shoulder. "This was his choice, sweetheart. He trusted you to save him somehow. I have no doubt he researched about vampires and improvised this once he knew Naya wasn't backing down. Have you told him anything about how it works?"

"No. I mean, maybe inadvertently when I told him how I was turned, how _you_ turned me. My neck was broken and--Oh!" Darren glances up at Dianna and then back to Chris as he realizes what his boyfriend has done. "Oh, wow. That clever bastard. I'll have to give him hell for scaring me shitless for a minute there."

"What's a minute when you have forever?" Dianna ponders.

"You're right." Darren laughs hysterically, still kneeling at Chris' side. "When his heart stops, I want to bring him back to my place. Will you help me through his transition?"

"I would be honored, Darren. Feed him your blood before he goes."

Darren nods solemnly, breaking the skin of his own wrist with his fangs and then pressing the wound to Chris' parted mouth. Darren thumbs over the bow of Chris' lips reverently when he finishes and hopes this will work.

The room grows brighter as the hours pass and Darren runs his hand up and down Chris' chest, feeling his shallow breaths. His own chest tightens while he watches Chris' face, so peaceful and young, naive to the pain he's about to experience. 

Dianna waits with him but doesn't break the silence of the large, empty space.

Darren traces his fingers down Chris' arm, briefly stopping at the pulse in his wrist before squeezing Chris' hand. "You're gonna be okay, baby. I promise. I love you."

He kisses Chris' forehead and rests his own forehead against Chris' for a few moments. Then he smells the drying blood lingering on Chris' face but thinks now isn't the time. He does, however, lick at Chris' wound if only to clean him up.

He lies on his side, hitting the cold and dirty cement floor and then tangling his legs in Chris' own, as he has so many times before. He settles his head over Chris' heartbeat, closing his eyes as it slows.

For a second, he wishes he could sleep and forget what will be one of the worst moments of his existence.

He blinks though he has no real biological need anymore and opens his eyes as Chris stills below him.

Darren's own heart grows heavy with grief and he wants to cry for what he's lost, even if he knows he'll be gaining so much more.

Darren lifts his head up and slowly stands, staring down at Chris' body.

Dianna wraps an arm around Darren's shoulders. "He's going to need you now," she reminds him. "We have to get out of here before morning, Darren."

"I know. I just--It's been a long time. I've never seen this happen to someone I care about. I was never there for _this,_ y'know?"

"I understand. I had to go through it too with my mate recently. At least we were in our home when it happened."

"Wow."

"Yes. It was his choice but that didn't make it any easier on me."

He swallows, suddenly filled with rage at her for taking his life from him without any concern. "It wasn't my choice, Di. Was it easier then?" he snaps.

"I know you're angry. You're in a type of mourning but we can't discuss this right now. Time is of the utmost importance for all of us. Chris needs to be somewhere safe. We do too. We can hash out our problems later."

"When, in another fifty years?" Darren chuckles darkly.

"Bring him home, Darren," she gently prods. "I'll follow you. We can talk while we watch over him."

"Okay. Fine." He sighs, realizing his own unresolved issues with Dianna can wait a little longer as he lifts Chris' limp frame into his arms and carries him bridal style. "Let's go."

It only takes a couple of minutes to get to Darren's place from there.

"You have my permission to enter," Darren tells Dianna with a nod and she opens the door, letting Darren cross the threshold with Chris' body.

Luckily, all the blinds are drawn as Darren feels the first rays of the sun stinging his back.

"Fuck," he curses on the way to his room and then drops Chris onto his bed. "Hopefully that doesn't leave a mark."

"It will for a little while. You know that," Dianna reminds him. "Or have you never accidentally stepped out in the sun for a few minutes in the last half a century?"

He glares at her. "I don't need this right now."

Suddenly, there's a gasp from behind them.

"What the hell happened?" Joey exclaims. "What is she doing here?"

Darren turns around, finding his friend standing in the doorway. "Chris is dead. She tried to save him. No time to explain."

Joey crosses his arms, staying where he is. "Really? After she killed me in the '50s and then you in the '60s, hoping we could be her mates and leaving us bloodsuckers forever?"

"Aren't you going to ask me how Chris is?" 

Joey frowns. "Sorry. Is he really gone or is he gonna turn?"

"He's going to transition, Joseph," Dianna answers. "I'm here to help. I know it won't make up for the way I treated the both of you but I've changed. I swear. We can leave Darren to get Christopher comfortable and maybe catch up?"

Joey studies her warily and looks over at Darren without saying anything.

"Did all of my guests leave?"

"Yeah, thank God," Joey confirms. "I had to tell Ash I couldn't see her until later and I think that other chick left with Joe."

"Chris' friend and other roommate, Lea," Darren informs him.

"Yup. Oh, Joe is going to have a field day with this when I tell him." 

Dianna clears her throat.

"Right. Guess we have some stuff to discuss." Joey groans. "I'm gonna stick around 'til it gets dark if that's alright."

Darren shrugs. "Sure. I'm gonna be a little busy anyway." He turns to Dianna. "Anything I should know?"

"Just stay with him and feed him when he wakes up. Do you have a supply?"

"Um, yeah, there are some pints in the back of the fridge," Darren says.

"Other than that, keep him here as if he were ill with a normal human disease. Influenza is still a thing, yes?"

"Wow, you're old," Joey remarks from the doorway. "Yes, it is. Polio is out though."

"I know that. Thank you, Joseph," she says sarcastically and then turns to Darren. "As if he were feverish with the flu. He might become hot to the touch during the middle of it. I'll be back to help you like we agreed. I'm going to fill your friend in on a few things and I'll let you go get Christopher prepared."

"You can call him Chris if you want," Darren tells her. 

"Okay." She smiles at Darren. "As you know, he will hurt but he'll return to you stronger and better than he ever has been."

Darren smiles back. "Thank you for everything. We literally wouldn't be here without you."

"Don't remind me," Joey pipes up.

"I'm sure you weren't complaining last night when you met that human." Darren raises his eyebrows. "Now please let me handle this and go talk to Dianna. She's better now, I swear."

"Alright. I trust you, Dare. Her, on the other hand..." He trails off.

Dianna's at Joey's side in a flash. "Relax. He's right." She turns back to Darren briefly. "See you later."

With that, they're gone and Darren is left alone with Chris' pale figure lying on his side.

Darren gently turns him so he's lying flat and instinctively presses his hand to Chris' forehead like his mother had done when he was sick. Chris feels warm but the rest of his body shows no sign of life.

Darren wets a washcloth with cool water and sets it on Chris' forehead, leaving him alone for a second to check on the blood supply in his refrigerator. Fortunately, there are five pints buried behind all the alcohol from the party last night.

He takes a stool from the kitchen island and brings it to his room.

Then he sits by the bed and leans over Chris, cleaning the dried blood from Chris' wound.

He has no idea what to expect because he's always been careful not to turn anyone, nor was he ever around to witness a transformation save for his own.

All he remembers is pain, a thirst he couldn't quench, superhuman strength and everything suddenly seeming so much clearer. His eyes were no longer sensitive and he didn't need contacts or glasses to see; he could discern every detail on a flower or a blade of grass that was a mile away. He could hear conversations between people in clubs and bars, even over loud music. He could taste all the nuanced flavors in the whiskey he drank and every component in his prey's blood; each sip was new, different and completely thrilling. As he fed, he could feel every slight twitch from the human that lay under him and the scent of each one was completely intoxicating, especially Chris.

He wonders how Chris' scent will change now that they'll be the same; he can still smell the sweet musk of Chris' skin but the hint of iron from his blood is slowly fading. Darren frowns and thinks he might miss it.

At least he won't have to miss Chris.

"You're coming back to me, baby." Darren smiles, holding Chris' hand, which is hot to the touch. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. I wanted it to be perfect but--"

He stops as Chris begins to writhe on the bed. 

"Oh shit," Darren cries out and squeezes Chris' hand tight.

Chris' eyes are still shut as he moans.

Darren calls for Joey and Dianna but when he looks over, they're already at the foot of the bed.

"Is this normal?" Darren asks. "I know it hurt a lot but I was so out of it."

"Yes, it's normal and yes, you were," Dianna answers. "I keep telling you he'll be fine. In a few hours, he'll wake up good as new. Better than new."

Joey rubs Darren's back. "Dude, he has you. You'll be a great teacher."

"Thanks." One side of Darren's mouth curves into a grin, though it's tinged with a hint of worry.

He watches Chris kick and scream as if he were having a nightmare and feels Chris' skin burning. It goes on like this for an hour or two until Chris opens his mouth and suddenly, there are fangs poking through the gums.

Chris' eyes fly open with another shout and a hiss.

"Babe, are you okay?" Darren asks.

He doesn't get a response as Chris' eyes continue to flit across the room.

"Can you see me?" Darren tries again.

"He's overwhelmed right now. He needs to process all the changes and adjust accordingly." Dianna murmurs. "It might take a little longer for him to actually have a conversation, but he is progressing quite rapidly so we'll see."

"Is that good?" Darren inquires.

"It's unusual though not unheard of," Dianna replies. "A lot like you actually."

"Cool," Joey adds. "Like they were meant to be."

Dianna laughs. "Perhaps. I can feel the pleasant energy passing between them and binding them, which is also rare. It only happens with those who are true soulmates."

Darren swears he feels it too, coursing through him like a mild electric current and shocking him as if he were the one being reborn once more. His eyes widen in awe as he steadily grips Chris' hand, maintaining their connection.

With the addition of newly enhanced senses, Darren can barely imagine what it's like for Chris.

Joey's voice vaguely registers behind him, breaking the moment.

"I think some of that hippie vibe from Darren rubbed off on you."

Darren looks between them curiously and notices Dianna smiling again. "I see you two are getting along now."

"Well, we're not good buddies or anything but we've smoothed things out," Joey explains. "I get where she's coming from and how she's changed. Everything's just peachy."

"You're welcome to stop by if you're ever in London, Joey. You too, Darren, and of course Chris."

Darren is about to thank her when a gasp escapes Chris' mouth.

Darren turns back toward him and watches Chris shoot up in bed.

"What? Who said that?" Chris blinks, most likely a leftover human habit.

"Chris, honey, look at me," Darren urges.

When he does, Darren answers. "That's Dianna. Do you remember her?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah." Chris realizes, looking around the room. "How--How did we get here? Why is everything so bright?"

"I brought you here from the warehouse. You're safe now, like I promised." Darren grins reassuringly and then informs him. "That's a side effect of your new condition, babe. You won't need your reading glasses anymore."

Chris' brows furrow as he focuses on Darren. "Really? Why are you talking so loudly? I'm right here."

"Probably still sensitive," Joey comments softly.

"Yeah, I got that, Joe." Darren glares over his shoulder and looks at Chris again. "I'm talking like I normally do. It just seems loud 'cause you're still adjusting."

"Adjusting to what, Dare?"

Darren swallows. "Do you remember how Naya had you tied up?"

Chris nods.

"Dianna and I tried everything to save you but she wouldn't budge. She wanted to see you suffer and she wanted me to suffer. You thought on your feet because you're so fucking smart. You figured a way out of it, Chris. You scared me for a little while but it turned out okay."

Chris stares at Darren for a few moments and then smacks his free hand over his own mouth. Chris' hand slides down to his chest where his heart used to beat.

"Oh! Oh my God, Darren, I--Holy shit. I'm dead. She killed me."

"Yes but you're gonna be fine. I drank from you and you drank from me before it happened so you had my venom and blood in your system."

"I'm--I'm like you," Chris states matter-of-factly, glancing down at the bed.

"Mhmm. It was this or losing you forever. I know we didn't talk about it that much but you had to realize that I couldn't let you die."

"It was meant to happen, Chris," Dianna tells him. "I imagine you preferred a different way but we don't always get to choose that part."

"More importantly, I still have you." Darren beams at him.

After a beat, Chris beams back and squeezes Darren's hand.

If Darren could, he'd cry with joy at how Chris is his and nothing can take him away now.

Chris interrupts the notion as he sniffs the air. "Ahh, fuck. My throat is so dry."

"We can talk more later. You have to feed," Darren instructs. "I have some blood."

Chris' eyes go wild, red flashing through the even more brilliant blue. "Get it. Now." Chris growls.

Darren hastens to his fridge, retrieving two pints of blood that he hands to Chris when he returns.

Chris quickly swallows them down. "More. Still thirsty."

"You can have the three that I have left. Are you guys good?" Darren asks Dianna and Joey.

Joey shrugs. "He can have it. I'm fine."

"Let him drink. He needs it," Dianna answers.

"Okay, so that'll have to tide you over until we go find some more tonight," Darren tells him. "You have to drink the next few slowly or else it's like you didn't even have any. You need to savor it."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up." Chris demands.

"So bossy. You've got your hands full with him," Joey remarks.

"Fuck, I know." Darren groans and grabs the other pints, giving Chris only one this time. "Slowly, babe."

Chris sips at it and his eyes roll back for a moment. Then he stares at Darren once more.

"Oh, wow!" Chris exclaims. "That's what it was like every time you fed on me?"

"A little different but yeah. It's like you're alive again, right?"

"It's even better," Chris replies.

"Good. I'm glad you feel better. I'm glad you're still with me," Darren answers.

"Me too," Chris agrees. "When do we hunt?"

Darren laughs. "When night falls." 


	8. Chapter 8

When the sun finally sets, after Joey leaves Darren's house to hang out with Ashley, Darren and Chris go out in search of sustenance, while Dianna agrees to quietly follow the two men just in case.

"So, um, how do you do this?" Chris asks curiously when they reach a gay bar that's one of Darren's favorite haunts.

"I usually go by whoever smells the best and whether or not they're part of a group that'll miss them," Darren advises.

Chris frowns as he inhales deeply. "But they all smell delicious and wow, that's horrible."

"We're animals now, Chris. It becomes second nature. Besides we're not killing anyone. I won't let you. I'll help you pick someone. Do you have a preference?"

"Human," Chris quickly replies.

"Right. Newborn." Darren chuckles. "We'll pick a young person then. They usually taste the best and they're drunk enough for a first-timer to charm easily. See that guy over there?" Darren stands next to Chris and points across the room to a tall blond with bulky arms and a strong sharp jaw.

Chris nods.

"He looks like he might be a good choice. Ask him if he wants to dance," Darren instructs him.

Chris stares back at Darren incredulously. 

"It's okay as long you don't let it go too long. I trust you, babe." Darren squeezes Chris' side and turns to face him. "When you changed, you felt it, right? That warm rush of energy?"

"Mhmm."

"I felt it too. That means we belong to each other. We're bonded for the rest of our existence and maybe even beyond. You're my mate. Soulmate actually." An echo of that energy passes through Darren once more.

"Wow. That's insane."

"So, yeah, I know you'll lead him on but only long enough to feed 'cause I'm yours and you're mine. Forever." The heat intensifies as he keeps holding on to Chris.

"Forever," Chris repeats. "I think I like that."

"Right on, man." Darren shakes his head. "Sorry. When I get really jazzed about something, the old school slang pops out."

"It's okay. It's cute." Chris grins at him.

"'Kay. Awesome." Darren grins back, standing behind him so they can both focus on their prey. "Now when he goes to the bar, introduce yourself. Ask him what he's having and offer to buy him a drink or do a shot. Then you can dance with him and see if it's worked. Wait 'til he's distracted and then latch onto his neck." Darren licks his lips and breathes at the neckline of Chris' shirt, remembering how Chris tasted the night they met. "But be subtle. Don't take too much. A couple of long drinks is enough." Darren runs his hands up Chris' arms to his shoulders and spins Chris to face him. "Then when you're done, look into his eyes, smile at him softly and tell him he'll be fine. His wound will heal and he'll go on his merry way none the wiser."

"Alright." Chris takes a deep breath. "Will you be there?"

"'Course. I'll be your wingman at the bar and I'll keep an eye on you once you hit the dance floor. You'll do great, honey. I got you." Darren grips Chris' hand and then lets go. "Plus, y'know, the alcohol will help."

Chris smiles. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"Love you too. Knock 'em dead." Darren gives him a peck. "Or don't actually. We don't need a mess on our hands."

"Got it."

"I'll jump in a little while after you start talking to him. I know he's hot and this is your first time but if you just relax, it'll work," Darren reassures him.

Chris nods. "He's going to the bar. I'm going over there."

"Okay, babe. Like I said, I'll be watching. Now go, and walk slowly like a human."

Darren watches him cross the room carefully and approach the man at the bar. The man leads toward him and clutches Chris' bicep. Jealousy flares through Darren for an instant until he remembers the objective. He lets it play out for a few minutes and makes his way over.

"Hey, Chris," Darren greets him and then gestures to the stranger. "Who's this?"

"This is my new friend Chord. I was just about to take a drink from him. I mean, with him. With him."

"Cool. Mind if I get in on that?" Darren asks, glancing between the two men and hoping the guy didn't catch Chris' slip up. "We can all do a shot together."

The guy looks at Darren eagerly. "Sure! What's your name?" 

"Darren," he says, shaking Chord's hand. "Nice to meet you. Are you alright with Jack?"

Chord blinks at him. "Wh--? Huh?"

"He's totally plastered. You'll be fine," Darren whispers in Chris' ear and then addresses the both of them. "Jack Daniels. Whiskey, for our shot."

"Right. Right. Yeah, man. Why not add one more dude to the mix?" Chord laughs loudly and a little nervously.

"Don't hang out at bars too often?" Darren wonders.

"Nah, not like this. Not ones with so much glitter and guys with mesh tops humping each other. But my friend dragged me here so I'm trying to enjoy it as much as possible."

Darren stares Chord straight in the eyes to charm him, nudging Chris to make sure he sees the technique. "You'll enjoy it. Even if you never danced with a guy before, you'll dance with Chris and have the time of your life."

"Okay." Chord nods blankly and shakes his head. "Hey, are we doing shots or what?"

"Yup," Darren answers with a satisfied grin.

When Chord turns toward the bar to hail the bartender, Darren leans into Chris. "That's how it's done."

"Then why the pretext of chatting? Why not just do it?" Chris asks.

"It's like a first date. You gotta work up to it before you move in for the kill," Darren explains, wincing. "Damn, poor choice of words. Before you make a move actually."

"Like what you did with me?"

"Exactly, minus the orgasms." Darren sighs and studies the man's lean frame, his eyes lingering on his ass. "What a shame."

"Hey, I'm not sharing you. You're mine," Chris growls, digging his fingers into Darren's forearm painfully.

A hint of arousal stirs in Darren as he says, "Ooh, yes sir."

With that, Chris' hand falls away and Chord turns to them, offering small glasses filled with alcohol. 

"Time for shots!" Chord exclaims as Chris and Darren each take one from him. "It's now or never."

The three clink glasses and down the whiskey, slamming the glasses onto the bar afterwards.

Chord gulps. "Man, that was good. You wanna dance, Chris?" 

Chris' eyes flicker to Darren, who raises his eyebrows and grins reassuringly.

"Sure," Chris responds. "The pleasure's all mine."

The beat pounds as Darren looks at the pair, unable to keep his eyes off Chris. His mate is careful not to get too close, respectfully grabbing Chord's waist as they dance together face-to-face. Chris' eyes zero in on Chord's neck, the music playing on. Chris' lips parts in anticipation, his eyes wild as his fangs peek out. Darren clenches his own fists, observing the venom dripping from Chris' mouth. Then Chris sinks his teeth into a spot low on Chord's neck, his first human drink. When Chris finally pulls back, he seems dazed for a moment until he catches Darren's gaze, his bright blue eyes flashing with red as he bares his fangs at Darren, challenging him to come over.

Darren's behind Chord in a second but he strains over him to talk to Chris. "See? Just like I said. You did so well. Care to share?"

"He's all yours, baby." Chris growls and Darren swears it's one of the hottest sounds he's ever heard.

Darren whispers in Chord's ear and bites down, a bitter tang flooding his mouth as he looks up through his eyelashes at Chris. 

The three dance in rhythm as Chris meets Darren's eyes, electricity crackling between them, even with the third party buffering them.

Darren swallows until he's had enough, pushing the prey back over to Chris.

Chris smiles knowingly, staring into Chord's eyes and telling him what he needs to hear. 

The guy departs into the crowd, leaving Darren and Chris alone.

"It was like I knew just what to say," Chris tells Darren, amazement filling his eyes. "You were right. It worked."

"'Course I'm right. I've been doing it long enough. You were a natural, babe. So hot," he encourages, his hands fitting over Chris' hips.

"Yeah?" Chris looks down shyly and then back up. "It's because I had you."

"You do have me. I'm yours. Always, remember?"

"Mine," Chris grunts, pressing their lower halves closer. "Prove it."

Darren instinctively grinds against him. "Gladly. Let's get out of here."

\----

After searching through the crowd for Dianna and assuring her that Chris' first hunt went okay, they're back at Darren's place in a matter of seconds, stripping off each other's shirts at lightning speed. 

As soon as they're in the bedroom, Darren kisses down Chris' chest and scratches his nails along the same path, causing Chris to wince.

"You okay, babe?" Darren asks, his brows drawing together when he kneels in front of him.

"Still a little sore, I think. I don't know why."

"'S normal. It's called growing pains." Darren brushes his lips right above Chris' waistband. "Happens to all the newbies. It should totally go away soon now that you've fed properly. I can be gentle until then."

"Mmm. That is greatly appreciated and unhh," Chris groans, threading his fingers through Darren's hair. "Entirely unexpected."

Darren grins up at him. "What? You don't want me to be gentle?"

"I thought the whole point of this was so you didn't have to be anymore."

"Well, yeah, eventually, but there's time for that. Like I said, you'll be fine. We have forever. Like literally."

Chris smirks. "Good. Shut up and do something then."

"Okay. Fine. As you wish, baby." He unbuttons Chris' jeans and slides them down his legs deftly, kissing the newly exposed skin from Chris' left calf up to his thigh. He smells Chris' arousal even through his underwear but carefully avoids it, instead kissing down his other leg and taking Chris' shoes and socks off.

"What a tease."

Darren looks up at him sincerely. "I'm taking care of you. You've been through so much because of me."

"It's okay, Dare. I'm here. You saved me. We're okay." Chris tells him softly.

"I know. I'm reminding you that I'm not taking you for granted."

Darren eagerly mouths at Chris' still clothed cock and Chris praises him so quietly that it might have gone unheard if he had human ears.

"Ahh, yess, Darren. Love your mouth. Feels so good." Chris grips Darren's curls roughly, holding him in place.

"Just getting started," he mumbles, nuzzling at the base of Chris' dick. 

"Uhh, I'm really--Need you."

"You have me," Darren reassures him, pulling away a little to slip Chris' underwear down and expose his semi hard-on.

Darren takes a moment to stare at his thick pale cock down to the thatch of fair hair covering his balls. "I don't know how," Darren continues, "but you look even more beautiful than the last time. Maybe it's because there was a second that I didn't think I would ever have this again. But you're mine and I'm yours and--"

"You're so adorable when you're sentimental. You can whisper sweet nothings later. We're not exactly sleeping after."

"Way to ruin it." Darren laughs, glad for the interruption so he doesn't have to go on about how Chris could have been gone. Instead, he inhales, taking in Chris' scent; he smells a little different but not unpleasant, a sweet musk that is unique to Chris but somehow stronger than before. Then he licks up the shaft, running his tongue over the slit as he meets Chris' eyes.

"That's more like it." Chris grunts, his irises almost entirely crimson now, showing he's fully sated on human blood for the first time and completed the transition; they should return to Darren's favorite shade of bluish green after his next feeding, with only a hint of red that will show up when he's aroused or hungry. "Fuck, Dare, give me more," he growls.

Darren sucks on the head of Chris' cock in response, digging his fingers into Chris' hips. Chris shows no signs of discomfort; he simply encourages him even more by pulling Darren's hair and telling him to go harder.

Darren does, taking another inch of Chris into his mouth.

"H--harder, baby," Chris repeats, pushing at Darren's head and forcing a little more of himself down Darren's throat.

Darren takes it, adjusting for a second before unhinging his jaw and taking him in almost to the base.

"Yeah, like that. Wanna fuck your mouth," Chris babbles.

Darren bobs his head up and down, creating a rhythm until Chris is crying out and dripping precome onto his tongue. He tastes deliciously masculine and a little like the whiskey that their prey had been drinking, probably remnants of the blood still in Chris' system.

He'd stay here forever but he has other plans for tonight.

Darren takes one last suck at the head before pulling back and wiping his mouth. "Maybe later, honey. Don't you wanna fuck me instead?"

"But you have such a pretty mouth." Chris frowns, running his thumb down the bow of Darren's top lip. "It'd be a shame really."

Darren smirks, his cock stirring in his jeans. "You know that charm thing doesn't work on me, Chris." 

"I know. I don't need it. You're already mine, soulmate. C'mere," he demands gruffly.

Darren stands up. "I am. I'll never get tired of hearing it. I've been yours since I laid eyes on you but now it's even better."

Chris drapes his arms over Darren's bare shoulders. "Oh, is it now?"

"Yeah, it will be."

Chris grabs him and throws Darren down on the bed. "We'll see about that."

"It already is," Darren confirms as Chris rips Darren's pants and underwear down in one go. "You're so much stronger and faster and--Fuck."

Chris pushes Darren's legs open and suddenly there's a wet press against Darren's asshole.

"Oh, ohh, babe," Darren says, feeling his cock harden as Chris swirls his tongue around and darts inside. "You gonna open me up, baby? Yeah. Love it. Love you."

Darren gropes around, finding Chris' shoulders and rubbing there while Chris mouths around the rim. Darren spreads his legs a little further and grinds down against the movement, trying to get Chris even closer, but it's over too soon and Chris pulls away.

Chris' mouth is spit slick and his hair flops down over his face, the only evidence that he's been doing anything remotely explicit. There's no sheen of sweat or hint of tiredness that might have shown up when he was human. Excitement fills Darren as he remembers that they can go on for hours without Chris pausing to catch his breath or get some sleep.

"Your mouth isn't so bad either." Darren chuckles, clutching the back of Chris' head and bringing him in for a kiss without fear of hurting him. Chris kisses back eagerly, slamming Darren's head against the headboard with the force of it, bringing a slight sting of pain. However Darren wants more so he thrusts up. He's met with Chris' hands sliding down his arms and pinning his wrists to the bed. Every other time before this, he could easily flip Chris over but now he's struggling to dominate. He finds he doesn't mind getting to discover this newer, more aggressive version of Chris though. This whole other layer of his mate thrills him and he can't wait to keep learning all about him.

Chris continues to kiss him and grinds down, their naked cocks brushing together as Chris breaks away to kiss down Darren's neck. "Fuck, Dare. You okay?"

"Mmm. There's no place I'd rather be. You can do whatever you want. I'm just enjoying the ride."

Chris looks at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. "We'll have to explore that a little more later, but first I'm fucking you until you can't see straight."

"I totally approve of this plan, Chris. Lube's in the drawer by the way, and condoms if--"

"No." Chris quickly answers. "Want to feel you. I mean, if you're clean, and if that guy whose blood we--"

"I am. We're fine, babe. He would've tasted funny if anything was wrong. Relax." Darren smiles at him. "I'm yours so take me."

"I intend to." Chris lets go of one of Darren's wrists and snatches the lube from Darren's nightstand. Two seconds later, Chris nudges Darren's legs open and then coats his fingers in the substance. Darren responds by bending his knees and planting his feet flat on the bed in preparation for what's to come. It's barely a second before Chris pushes a slick finger inside of him.

"Whoa. Chris, I--I can handle more."

Chris kisses the inside of Darren's knee. "Okay. Got it." Then he's adding two more fingers and thrusting in roughly. Darren meets him in kind, pushing down as Chris fucks up into him.

"See? Don't be afraid to lose control with me," Darren breathes out, his arousal building as he meets Chris' hot gaze.

"I won't." Chris nods and fucks harder. 

"Uhh, babe, I'm--I'm ready."

"Really? Wow." Chris wipes his hand on the sheet and grips the base of his own dick. "That was--"

"Fast?" Darren finishes. "Get used to it. Recovery time is faster too."

"Noted." Chris licks his lips and stares down in amazement at where Darren is open and waiting for him as if it's their first time doing this. For Chris, who's seeing the world with new eyes, it kind of is so Darren doesn't push him. He takes a moment too, in awe that he created such a lovely creature who will always be his.

Chris interrupts those thoughts as he pushes the blunt head of his cock inside. Chris doesn't wait any longer after that, grabbing Darren's hips and inching in a little more.

"Ahh, fuck." Darren grunts, a shock running through him much like the night that Chris had transformed. "Oh my God, more."

Chris' eyebrows draw together. "You sure?"

"Positive." Darren beams. "Keep going."

"Okay." Chris goes slowly until he's fully seated, his balls hitting Darren's ass. He pauses for a second, his eyes meeting Darren's own. "You feel that?"

"Yes. That's you and me. Together. Our bond resonating between us, like I said before," Darren explains, cupping Chris' cheek and thinking he might have to do some more research on this whole soulmate thing later.

"Darren," Chris whispers before starting to move. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Darren goes to touch his own cock but Chris slaps his hand away and thrusts harder. Darren grips the sheets and guesses the growing pains are gone as Chris fuck into him several times.

Then Chris remembers to wrap his own hand around Darren's dick, murmuring sweet assurances. "Wanna take care of you too." 

Darren can't help kissing him then while Chris thrusts out and then back in, hitting _that_ spot that gets Darren closer to his release. Chris slips his tongue into Darren's mouth, a spark that jolts Darren even more and sends him over the edge.

Darren breaks away, Chris' name on his lips as he comes. When he returns to himself, he finds Chris still stroking his oversensitive cock and slamming into him, the electricity almost too much to handle.

He lets Chris use him anyway until he spills hotly into him and collapses onto Darren's chest.

But Chris only takes a second to recover, pulling out and kissing Darren's shoulder. He looks at Darren, his harsh red eyes somehow filled with softness. "Is it going to be like this all the time, Dare?"

"Man, I hope so." Darren kisses him on the mouth briefly. "I'm definitely looking forward to forever with you."

He knows that they need to clean up and that Chris still has so much to learn about his new life, but Darren also knows that he'll be by Chris' side for every part of his journey.

Forever is going to be so much fun. 


End file.
